


Baek React (PORTUGUESE)

by moonhwa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Top Park Chanyeol, YouTube
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhwa/pseuds/moonhwa
Summary: Baek React é, segundo seu proprietário, o pior canal do Youtube. Um garoto de moletom, cabelo bagunçado e cara de sono que reage, de forma meio barulhenta e espalhafatosa, à qualquer vídeo que seus inscritos pedem.Só que tudo muda quando Baekhyun permanece por duas semanas seguidas nos trending topics mundiais e atrai a atenção de garotas do mundo inteiro.Ele reagiu ao que pediram, mas o resultado não foi como ele esperava.





	1. Eu te odeio, Park Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente! Essa fanfic foi originalmente postada no site Spirit Fanfiction, e agora resolvi postar aqui também. O plot foi doado pela minha amiga e também fanfiqueira Naiana Mara. Espero que gostem!

_Baek is back com mais um Baek React, eu me chamo Baekhyun e você está assistindo ao pior canal do Youtube. PAUSA. DYOOOOOOO! O que tem pra hoje, neném?_

_* Eu já disse pra não me chamar assim! *_

_Gente, ele não gosta que chamem ele de bebezudo. Mas ele é um bebezudo! Fala pra mim, o pessoal tá esperando. Boatos de que eu vou gostar? É música, é?_

 

Byun Baekhyun, o ambicioso estudante de jornalismo, encontrava-se sentado em frente ao seu tripé, como de costume, enquanto a tela do computador ao lado era administrada por seu melhor amigo, editor e colega de curso Do Kyungsoo. Usava um moletom vermelho e um boné preto virado para trás, daquele jeito desleixado que seus inscritos adoravam. E, para falar a verdade, o visual não era nada pretensioso. Ele apenas sentou um dia na frente da câmera, sem se preparar, e continuou fazendo isso até atingir um milhão de inscritos no seu canal de reações do Youtube. Era verdade que agora a qualidade da imagem e da iluminação haviam melhorado cem por cento, mas Baekhyun continuava o bom e velho Baek do início, quando era assistido apenas pelos seus colegas de aula e recebia comentários debochados. Sempre fora um menino carismático, extrovertido e muito ativo, e acreditava que sua personalidade agitada era o grande motivo por ter feito tanto sucesso em um curto período de tempo. Quer dizer, quem consegue um milhão de inscritos fiéis e dedicados em seis meses? É pouco tempo! O pessoal costuma levar anos! E Dyo estava sempre ali com ele, aquela presença que raramente aparecia mas que servia como guia para que Baekhyun não falasse sozinho. Era divertido e ele até que estava ganhando uma grana boa, assim podia pagar pelo esforço do amigo.

 

_* É música, lançou essa semana. Tá bombando. É gringa, mas até que o nosso pessoal tá curtindo. Quero ver você pronunciar isso. Paradinha da Anitta *_

_O QUÊ? PARADI... Espera, coloca no primeiro segundo pra eu pelo menos ter noção do que me aguarda... Ah, meu Deus! PEITOS, DYO! PEITOOOOOS! Tô brincando, galera. Vocês sabem do que eu gosto. Oooohhh é de dançar, Dyo... eu vou fazer você passar vergonha hoje._

_* Eu sei que vai *_

 

Dyo deixou o vídeo correr e, como sempre, Baekhyun reagia da forma mais enérgica possível, fazendo as caras e bocas que seus inscritos adoravam. Mas não, não era atuação. Quem convivia com o menino sabia que ele era assim o tempo inteiro, estava cansado de ser colocado para fora da sala de aula por conversar demais. Era até vergonhoso, já passara dos vinte anos e continuava do mesmo jeito da escola.

 

_Meu Deus, caramba, e não é que é boa mesmo? PAUSA DE NOVO, eu vou levantar, Dyo. EU VOU LEVANTAR! EU PRECISO DANÇAR ESSA BATIDA._

 

E, para completar o quadro do carisma, Baekhyun sabia dançar mesmo. Era tão contraditório, ele era aquele típico garoto nerd que passa a maior parte do tempo comendo salgadinho com uma mão enquanto a outra controla o mouse do computador, mas por algum motivo muito estranho ele sabia mover o corpo e acabou que a reação viralizou.

Mundialmente.

Foi parar nos assuntos em alta de todas as redes sociais daquela semana.

Apareceu até na televisão de vários países, e com o estouro ele acabou ganhando mais inscritos internacionais. Costumava colocar legendas em inglês para seus vídeos, então não haviam muitos obstáculos para que ele entrasse para a lista dos Youtubers coreanos com maior influência internacional.

 

_Aí Dyo, isso é música latina, não é? Vocês acham que eu não sei de nada, mas eu sei sim. Será que tem algum brasileiro me assistindo? Caramba, o som de vocês é divertido._

_* Você rebolou mais que todas as idols da terceira geração juntas, Baek *_

_E não foi? Será que alguma empresa vai me contatar? Aí, se tem algum olheiro assistindo isso, eu tô disposto a negociar, viu? ENFIM, PARA DE ME DESVIAR DO ASSUNTO, DO KYUNGSOO! Eu só quero dizer que eu curti muito a música e o vídeo, e que eu vou baixar ela no meu celular depois. E talvez rebolar sozinho no meu quarto quando o Dyo for embora._

_* Pra quê? Todo mundo já viu mesmo *_

_Eu prefiro que o mundo me veja rebolando do que você, sabe disso, né? Não vai me deixar em paz nunca mais. GALERA, É ISSO! Espero que tenham gostado de me ver passando vergonha, eu juro que eu tentei me controlar, mas a música era boa. Não deu. FOI A PRIMEIRA E ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LEVANTEI DESSA CADEIRA! NUNCA MAIS VÃO ME VER DANÇAR NA VIDA! Quem curtiu dá um like aí pra reforçar nosso vínculo, quem não me conhece eu já aviso que pense duas vezes antes de se inscrever porque eu sou barulhento. Comentem aí o que vocês querem que eu reaja no próximo vídeo, podem falar comigo no Twitter também. Na manha, Baekzitos, não gritem comigo, eu sou sensível. ATÉ A PRÓXIMA._

 

A cada novo vídeo, Baekhyun era sempre bombardeado com novas sugestões. Suas menções lotavam, os comentários explodiam, as notificações surgiam em uma velocidade insana. Era como ter o gostinho de ser famoso, mesmo não sendo de verdade. Até Do Kyungsoo, seu tímido e impassível editor, que tinha aquele tom de voz entediado que fazia todo mundo amar ainda mais o Baek React, tinha uma porção generosa de seguidores nas redes sociais.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Baekhyun ganhou mais meio milhão de inscritos e assim se aproximou de seus dois milhões em um período recorde de tempo. E bem, precisava confessar que não era feio, entendem? Byun Baekhyun havia nascido com a sorte de ser bonitinho, mesmo que sempre desleixado, então tinha muita menina surtando por ele nos comentários de vídeos e fotos.

E bastou ele inventar de dançar bem para que o assédio virtual aumentasse consideravelmente. Elas realmente haviam levado a sério a piada envolvendo os idols e agora aquilo era um assunto recorrente entre os inscritos. Baekhyun apenas ria enquanto acompanhava uma conversa que outra em suas menções, porque não tinha jeito nenhum para a música.

Seu maior sonho era ser apresentador de programas de entretenimento, e se tivesse sorte seria notado em algum momento. Não pretendia largar seu canal, o tinha porque gostava e se divertia, mas gostaria de trabalhar com algo diferente também.

 

►►►

 

\- Eu não nasci para isso, Baek.

Já haviam se passado três dias desde que o vídeo de Baekhyun dançando surpreendentemente bem havia viralizado e conquistado o mundo – grande parte do sucesso foi pelo fato de ele ser a última pessoa que você esperaria dançando aquele tipo de música – e agora Dyo e Baekhyun analisavam as menções no Twitter para começar a gravar a próxima reação.

\- Nem eu, mas é divertido. O que está aparecendo mais?

Era engraçado assistir Dyo toda semana ficando vesgo ao tentar se orientar nas menções do Twitter de Baekhyun. Estavam sentados na cafeteria da universidade, e em público Baekhyun esforçava-se para se vestir um pouco melhor do que os moletons velhos de seus vídeos. Calça escura e camisa jeans, embora o cabelo tingido de ruivo ainda continuasse desgrenhado.

\- Bem... ah, cara, eu sou só seu editor. Por que tenho que fazer isso? Sei lá, puxa, a cada novo minuto aparece um link com uma garota surtada pedindo para reagir ao... novo photoshoot de Park Chanyeol. Quem é ele?

\- Um ator, eu acho. – Baekhyun franziu o cenho, pegando seu celular das mãos de Dyo para dar uma olhada ele mesmo. – Por que querem que eu reaja a isso?

  

 

> **EunHa~~ BAEK ME NOTA! @baek_kha**
> 
> **@BaekReact**  Baekkie, Baekkie oppa! Reaja ao novo ensaio de fotos de Park Chanyeol, ele é tão lindo! Você vai ficar doidinho!

 

Baekhyun leu o tweet em voz alta, fazendo Dyo rir pelo nariz. A cada novo minuto uns vinte novos, assim como esse, apareciam um embaixo do outro. Precisava confessar que só o conhecia por nome, por já ter lido em algum lugar, nem sabia como era o rosto do sujeito. E resolveu se aproveitar daquele desconhecimento.

  

> **BYUN BAEKHYUN @BaekReact**
> 
> Vocês estão pedindo para eu reagir ao Park Chanyeol, certo? Já ouvi falar dele mas não sei como ele é, então vou deixar para vê-lo na hora do vídeo.

 

Bastou clicar em “tweetar” para que começasse a ser curtido, respondido e retweetado das formas mais malucas e descontroladas possíveis. Devolveu o celular para Dyo, que observou suas menções com um olhar assustado. Ele nunca se acostumava com o meio milhão de seguidores de Baekhyun no Twitter. E quase o mesmo número no Instagram. Nem ele se acostumava, de vez em quando vinha aquele questionamento básico do tipo “Quem sou eu, afinal? Por que esse tanto de gente me segue?”

\- Elas estão dizendo que vocês combinam. Já até inventaram um nome para o ship. – Dyo mal encostava na tela do celular, ainda impressionado com uma menção empurrando a outra. Baekhyun riu. – Chanbaek.

\- Chanbaek? Oh, nosso ship está ameaçado, Dyo. Baeksoo vai afundar.

\- Nosso ship é a maior besteira que já inventaram. Só porque você é gay não significa que eu seja também.

\- Ora, mas sabe que não se trata disso. Não interessa sua orientação sexual quando o assunto é ship de internet. O que interessa é que boa parte do meu fandom nos acha... blergh... fofos juntos. – Baekhyun fez uma careta para o amigo, que a devolveu.

\- Tanto faz. Vamos voltar para a sala de aula, o intervalo está no fim. Escute, vamos gravar isso hoje, beleza? Preciso editar durante a noite para postarmos amanhã. Não bisbilhote Park Chanyeol no Google, sua reação precisa ser sincera.

Baekhyun rolou os olhos, concordando com a cabeça. Precisava confessar que seria um sacrifício... quer dizer, um bando de gente shipando você com alguém que você nem sabe qual é a aparência direito? Nem uma olhadinha nas redes sociais dessa pessoa? Muito difícil. Seus dedos formigaram a tarde inteira, mas ele foi fiel aos seus inscritos e se manteve o mais longe possível do celular e das menções do Twitter.

 

►►►

 

\- Larga essa pizza e senta logo nessa cadeira, Baekhyun. – Dyo estava impaciente em seu próprio banquinho ao lado da tela do computador, enquanto Baekhyun mastigava um imenso pedaço de pizza de pepperoni. A caixa estava aberta em cima da cama – aquilo provavelmente apareceria no fundo do vídeo – e metade da pizza já havia sido comida. Baekhyun grunhiu e largou o pedaço, terminando de mastigar já sentado em sua cadeira confortável de rodinhas. Olhou com os olhinhos espremidos para as duas softboxes posicionadas estrategicamente atrás da mesa, já ligadas e o cegando.

\- Já tá gravando? – perguntou, olhando para a lente e mastigando o resto de boca aberta.

\- Claro que sim, eu sempre pego momentos seus sendo um completo babaca espontâneo enquanto tenta se ajeitar. Vai, introduz.

 

_Baek is back com mais um Baek React, eu me chamo Baekhyun e você está assistindo ao pior canal do Youtube. E hoje... hmm, eu estou nervoso, Dyo. O pessoal está botando pressão no Twitter._

_* Nosso ship está desaparecendo aos poucos *_

_Negativo, bebezudo. Seremos o eterno OTP dos meus inscritos. Não é, pessoal? Por favor digam que sim para ele não ficar chateado._

_* Eu não dou a mínima *_

_Ele não dá a mínima. Bem, a última reação deu no que falar, eu me surpreendi, de verdade. Era só eu rebolando a minha bundinha, e olha só... já estamos quase com dois milhões. E bem-vindo todo mundo que não é coreano, né? Poxa... o que vocês querem comigo?_

_* É divertido ver você passando vergonha *_

_Ah, tá bem. Mas hoje vai ser tranquilo. Nada de música, nada de vergonha. O vídeo mais pedido no Twitter essa semana foi a nova... o novo ensaio fotográfico do ator e modelo Park Chanyeol, certo, bebezudo?_

_* Pare de me chamar assim, seu idiota. E sim, foi *_

_É, pois é. Eu só o conheço por nome, ouvi falar vagamente. Não assisto novelas e, como podem ver, estou distante do mundo da moda. Sou um completo otário, não sou? Bem, me desculpe Park Chanyeol por não conhecê-lo. Taca o play, Dyo. E aumenta esse volume. Poe no máximo, destrói meu ouvidinho._

 

O amigo o obedeceu e colocou o vídeo em tela cheia. Baekhyun encostou-se para trás e suspirou, já sorrindo irônico por imaginar o que viria pela frente. Mas, na verdade, nem imaginaria que cada berro escandaloso que estava por vir era sincero e apenas uma manifestação do seu estômago afundando.

O vídeo iniciava com o modelo sentado de forma tranquila em uma janela branca, a pose estrategicamente bonita e harmoniosa. Era uma cena pacífica e hipnotizante, o som alto arrastado fazendo Baekhyun arregalar os olhos de leve.

 

_WOOOOHHHH. OLHA PRA ELE, DYO. Ele é alto. É ALTO. O tamanho dessas pernas. Que bonitão. Tô nervoso. Ah, esse som vai me fazer desmaiar._

 

O primeiro comentário já fez Dyo rir do lado da tela, ele também assistia ao vídeo concentrado. O take que se seguiu foi o primeiro a realmente provocar em Baekhyun a reação que, nos dias seguintes, o fez voltar para os trending topics. Park Chanyeol foi filmado em plano fechado, do tronco para cima, e os dois finalmente puderam ver sua aparência. Tinha olhos e orelhas grandes, mas aqueles detalhes o faziam ter uma beleza exótica que chamava a atenção. Estava sério e olhava para o lado, a mão apoiando o rosto. Por coincidência, os cabelos estavam tingidos com um tom ruivo, assim como os de Baekhyun.

 

_YAAAAAHHHH, DYO, O QUE É ISSO? NÃO ERA PRA SER ASSIM, NÃO... HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO... PPPPPP..._

 

O take seguinte mostrou Chanyeol encarando a câmera, e nesse momento Dyo já segurava a barriga e tampava a boca para que sua risada não interferisse no surto de Baekhyun e atrapalhasse a captação do microfone.

 

_AH. AAAAAHHH. TÁ, DESLIGA, EU MUDEI DE IDEIA. DESLIGA, DYO! QUÊ? AGORA ELE TÁ SENTADO, TODO ATIRADO E... AH NÃO, ME AJUDA, SÉRIO. PARA COM ISSO. PAROU. PARA TUDO. SÉRIO, DESLIGA. ONDE DESLIGA?_

 

A cada novo plano e a cada nova troca de figurino, que não seguia nenhum padrão, a reação de Baekhyun era mais e mais histérica. Dyo nunca o viu daquela forma, e olha que ele costumava ser bastante eloquente em suas reações. Batia palmas e a voz estridente fazia os tímpanos do editor vibrarem, se o microfone pifasse ele não se impressionaria nada.

 

_OLHA O QUE ELE TÁ FAZENDO, NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO NÃO, CHANYEOL-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OLHAR, JÁ DESISTI, DYO, PORQUE NÃO PAUSOU? DEU, DEU, DEU... EU TÔ FALANDO SÉRIO, POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ RINDO? OLHA PRA ELE...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EU VOU MORREEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR. CHEGA, ME DEVOLVE A MINHA PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH EU NÃO VOU MAIS OLHAR, ME RECUSO! DESGRAÇADO, EU TE ODEIO, CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL É O DIABO ENCARNADOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TIRA ELE DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! POR FAVOR, ONDE PAUSA? TÁ TERMINANDO? É QUANTO TEMPO? AAAAHHHHHHH POR QUE ELE FICA OLHANDO PRA GENTE ASSIM????????? EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU MAIS OLHAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!_

 

O vídeo chegou ao fim e o quarto entrou em um silêncio cômico, até Dyo explodir em risadas e Baekhyun, sem fôlego e vermelho, o encarar sem paciência.

 

_Não tem graça, seu idiota! Pare de rir! Tudo bem, eu vou matar todas as pessoas que me fizeram passar por isso. Eu não sabia que ia ser assim. Por que não me avisaram? Cara, eu acho que eu nunca odiei ninguém com tanta sinceridade como eu odiei Park Chanyeol durante esse minuto. Tira ele do meu caminho, eu não quero mais ver nada desse cara. E não quero saber de ship nenhum!!!!! ESTÃO ME OUVINDO? ELE É A PESSOA MAIS LINDA QUE EU JÁ VI NA MINHA VIDA E MEU EMOCIONAL ESTÁ UM CACO. ATÉ O PRÓXIMO VÍDEO, SUAS BARATAS TRAIÇOEIRAS._

 

Dyo esticou-se para parar de gravar e, logo em seguida, levantou de seu banquinho e deitou na cama de Baekhyun, voltando a rir escandaloso. Baekhyun o acompanhou com os olhos, enfurecido.

\- Não vamos postar isso. Eu não quero, Dyo. Deixa só pra gente ficar rindo, eu digo que os direitos autorais barraram o vídeo.

\- Por que não? – Dyo limpava as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos enquanto o encarava, deitado na cama bagunçada. – Tá brincando? Esse é o melhor vídeo do seu canal.

\- Eu tô mal de verdade, pare de rir. Esse Park Chanyeol é maravilhoso, não quero que isso chegue nele de forma alguma. Meus vídeos estão tendo um alcance maior e eu não quero passar vergonha.

\- Tô nem aí, vamos postar sim. Sai dessa cadeira e me deixa começar a trabalhar. Eu te amo, Baekhyun. Você é tão exagerado.

\- É sério... não quero que poste...

Dyo levantou da cama e puxou o amigo pela mão, o tirando do lugar e ocupando ele mesmo a mesa de trabalho. Desmontou a câmera do tripé, desligou as softboxes e, ignorando totalmente Baekhyun choramingando atrás dele, carregou as imagens para o computador e abriu o programa de edição, colocando os fones de ouvido e ficando inalcançável.

Não estava nada bem. Baekhyun preferiria fazer cinquenta vídeos rebolando reggaeton ao invés de subir aquela reação micão e passar vergonha na frente do mundo inteiro. E só estava assim, com o rosto todo vermelho e as mãos suadas, porque realmente havia achado Park Chanyeol incrível. Talvez nunca fosse esquecê-lo.

Não podia acreditar que o mundo inteiro teria à sua disposição aquilo. E conhecia Dyo o suficiente para saber que ele não o deixaria andar para trás nem que a vida dos dois dependesse daquilo. Se Baekhyun era ambicioso. Kyungsoo era três vezes mais.

Suspirou, deitando no travesseiro e agarrando o celular no bolso da calça velha para abrir o Instagram e finalmente poder bisbilhotar a conta de Park Chanyeol.

Não se surpreendeu ao perceber as mãos tremendo a cada nova foto que dava de cara no perfil de “@real__pcy”. Ele tinha mais de dez milhões de seguidores, aquilo não era brincadeira. E estava completa e absurdamente majestoso em cada foto e cada selfie, era a pessoa mais bonita que Baekhyun já havia visto na vida.

E agora passaria vergonha em rede mundial, agindo como uma fangirl descontrolada. Estava suando feito um porco, precisava de um banho. Largou o celular pro lado e saiu do quarto, sem nem informar Dyo – que já estava concentrado demais em seu trabalho.

 

►►►

 

\- Eu disse. Eu fucking disse, Baek. Sou o maior gênio do empreendedorismo que esse país já viu.

Havia passado apenas uma hora desde o upload do vídeo editado com maestria, e já marcava trezentas mil visualizações. Do Kyungsoo era realmente muito bom no que fazia, e o fato de ter decidido colocar como título do vídeo “Eu te odeio, Park Chanyeol” acabou chamando ainda mais a atenção das pessoas. Tanto espectadores do Youtube como talvez possíveis fãs do ator e modelo, que tinha mais ou menos o mesmo público de Baekhyun – garotas jovens.

Estava sendo espalhado por toda a internet, principalmente entre essas garotas, que naquele momento explodiam as menções de Baekhyun.

De todas as nacionalidades, não só as garotas asiáticas. Como aquilo havia acontecido? Por que aquelas pessoas ocidentais estavam tão engajadas em seu canal?

Os dois ainda estavam dentro do quarto de Baekhyun desde a noite anterior. Como gravaram na sexta à noite, tinham o sábado de manhã livre para administrar as redes sociais. Dyo havia dormido poucas horas por conta da edição e Baekhyun nenhuma. O nervosismo da futura vergonha era tão grande que nem fome ele tinha mais.

\- Deleta tudo... eu não tô acreditando no mico que eu tô passando... – Baekhyun murmurou, ainda de pijama embaixo das cobertas. Dyo encontrava-se em pé, parado no meio do quarto.

\- Nunca conseguiu tanta visualização tão rápido assim! Tá brincando? Vai passar de um milhão em poucas horas! Olha pra esses comentários, Baek... já tem montagem sua e do Chanyeol... fanart bonitinha... Eu nunca vou superar isso... – Dyo mexia em seu próprio celular, observando as redes sociais de Baekhyun com o seus próprios perfis. - Caramba... fizeram perfil pro ship no Instagram... estão marcando o cara, Baek, meu Deus. Ele vai ver com certeza.

\- Que vergonha, que vergonha, que vergonha... eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo, Kyungsoo... meu Deus do céu...

\- Por que está com tanta vergonha? É apenas você sendo você... – Dyo parou de encarar a tela do celular por um instante, lançando um olhar estreito para o amigo.

\- Porque ele é muito lindo e eu sou um mero mortal histérico!

O amigo começou a rir baixo, aproximando-se do colchão e sentando no espaço livre ao lado do corpo sem vida de Baekhyun.

\- É sério que você tá todo afinzão? Mesmo?

\- Sim! – Baekhyun confessou, corando e escondendo o rosto nas cobertas. Ouviu Dyo rindo alto e começando a cutucá-lo por cima do tecido. Se encolhia a cada nova pontada.

\- Que fofo, Baek. Mas ele é um famoso, não precisa se preocupar. Acho que deve ser marcado em tanta coisa que nem vai perceber. Mesmo.

\- Você acha? – Baekhyun colocou os olhos para fora do cobertor, fazendo o amigo rir mais ainda.

\- Acho. Suas fãs são bem dedicadas, mas ele deve ser marcado em muita coisa. Se você já é e não consegue dar conta, imagina ele...

\- Tem razão. É, tá certo. Ele nunca vai ver isso.

\- Me deixa eu divulgar direito o vídeo no seu Instagram também. Lá tem muito alcance internacional. Me dá o celular, vou postar um print.

Baekhyun grunhiu, insatisfeito, mas tirou o celular debaixo do travesseiro e o entregou para o amigo. Não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. Uma pessoa daquela magnitude nunca iria notar seu vídeo, eram muitos obstáculos. Deveria ser ocupado, ter amigos e namorada para dar conta, além de um trabalho atrás do outro. É, atores de novela sempre tinham um monte de trabalho, certo? E se ele tinha uma carreira de modelo também...

Estava seguro.  Só o mundo todo iria vê-lo passar vergonha, mas não Park Chanyeol. Então estava tudo bem.

 

►►►

 

Não podia acreditar no alcance que aquele simples vídeo havia tido. Era a segunda semana seguida que Baekhyun acabava nos assuntos mais comentados da internet, da primeira vez por rebolar e da segunda por surtar por macho. O que raios estava fazendo da sua imagem? Se seus pais o acompanhassem com mais afinco o iriam matar, com certeza.

Em pouco mais de um dia,  “Eu te odeio, Park Chanyeol” havia atingido um milhão de visualizações e ele havia conseguido atingir os dois milhões de seguidores. As fujoshis estavam surtando. Além das montagens, fanarts e perfis de casal que já haviam sido criados, agora existiam fanfictions também. Ele não tinha coragem de ler, mas já imaginava o conteúdo. Qualquer nerd que se preze sabia de fanfictions.

Seu Twitter havia sido completamente invadido por fotos e gifs de Chanyeol, e seu rosto gritando e fazendo careta reagindo ao ator estava por todos os lugares. Usavam como foto de perfil, como capa, como tudo.

“Chanbaek” havia chegado nos trending topics mundiais naquele domingo, ele simplesmente estava morrendo de vergonha e não tinha coragem nem de ir até o mercado da esquina. Era sério, sua mãe havia lhe pedido para comprar arroz no mercado e ele inventou que estava com dor de garganta.

Dyo o havia abandonado sozinho naquele dia, então ele estava tendo de lidar com toda a loucura sem nenhum apoio emocional.

Será que ele não entendia que Kakao não bastava? Precisava olhar no rosto do amigo e espumar na cara dele. Era tudo culpa de Do Kyungsoo. Se dependesse apenas de Baekhyun, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Almoçou em silêncio, respondendo todo monossilábico as perguntas rotineiras dos pais e do irmão mais velho, e logo voltou a se enfiar dentro do quarto – ocupava o sótão da casa porque fazia muito barulho e era o único lugar que os pais encontraram para colocá-lo sem que ele atrapalhasse o resto da casa.

Não aguentava mais abrir o aplicativo do Twitter, estava tão nervoso e desolado que já era a trigésima nona vez que o fazia, apenas com a metade do dia em andamento. E se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

Abriu suas menções – para variar, lotadas – e a caixa alta, também conhecia como caps lock, estava mais frequente do que o normal.

 

> **Yejin >< CHANBAEK É REAL @baekkiebaek**
> 
> AAAAHHHHHH~~ PARK CHANYEOL SEGUIU O BYUN, O OTP É REAL EU TÔ CHORANDO MUITOOOOOOOOO  **@real__pcy @baekreact**

 

O quê. O QUÊ.

Baekhyun deixou o celular cair no rosto e xingou alto, saindo das menções e clicando no usuário de Chanyeol. Era verdade. Ele estava seguindo Baekhyun. O QUE RAIOS ESTAVA ACONTECENDO?

Oh, céus.

Ele havia assistido ao vídeo. Era o seu fim. O fim mais trágico que poderia ter tido na vida.

Não demorou para começar a receber mensagens de Dyo no Kakao, mas não tinha cabeça para responder. O que faria? Deveria seguir de volta? E se todo mundo começasse a surtar mais do que já estavam surtando? E se estivesse arruinando sua carreira inexistente e a carreira de Chanyeol?

Foda-se. Ele era gato pra caralho e provavelmente havia sentido algo positivo com o vídeo. Para segui-lo, era porque não estava com nojo. Já era um começo.

Clicou em seguir de volta e suspirou, nunca havia tremido tanto na vida. A ação logo foi identificada pelos seguidores, que fizeram com que o nome do ship se mantivesse nos trending topics disparado na frente do resto.

E levou apenas quinze minutos para todo o seu mundo despencar. Havia uma notificação em suas mensagens diretas, que estavam fechadas apenas para quem ele seguia de volta.

Quase desmaiou. O ambiente realmente girou em torno de si.

  

> **Park Chanyeol @real__pcy**
> 
> Kekekeke
> 
> O que estamos fazendo nos TTs?

 

Caramba. Caramba. Caramba.

Ele era simpático. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Ele estava rindo e se referindo aos dois juntos. Baekhyun estava sentindo todo o almoço começar a subir pela garganta de volta. Os dedos tremiam e ele não soube como conseguiu digitar a resposta.

   

> **BYUN BAEKHYUN @baekreact**
> 
> Oh, olá. Me desculpe, é por causa do meu vídeo.
> 
> Desculpe mesmo.

 

Ele respondeu no mesmo instante. Deveria estar com a mensagem aberta, Baekhyun queria morrer. Era o primeiro famoso de verdade que falava com ele. Ser Youtuber havia lhe proporcionado alguns contatos relevantes e muito puxa-saquismo, mas um ator de verdade era muito absurdo.

  

> **Park Chanyeol @real__pcy**
> 
> Desculpe pelo quê?
> 
> Eu gostei, foi engraçado
> 
> Você é fofo

 

OH.

OOH.

OOOOOH.

Baekhyun levantou da cama e caminhou pelo quarto, tentando controlar a respiração pesada. Estava sem ar e precisava gritar. Pegou o travesseiro e enfiou no rosto, gritando o mais alto que pode. Queria gritar pela janela, mas seus pais e seu irmão iriam ouvir e teria de se explicar.

Park Chanyeol o havia chamado de fofo.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Levou minutos para responder, simplesmente não sabia o que falar. O que falar para um ator gato pra caralho que te chama de fofo?

 

> **BYUN BAEKHYUN @baekreact**
> 
> Ah! Kekekekekekekekeke
> 
> Não sou não
> 
> Mas obrigado

  

> **Park Chanyeol @real__pcy**
> 
> E já sei o que acha de mim agora
> 
> Você é barulhento demais kekeke :)
> 
> Nunca ninguém surtou por mim dessa forma
> 
> É engraçado mesmo

 

Baekhyun não soube interpretar aquilo. Será que Chanyeol estava rindo dele com os amigos? Deveria ser cheio de amigos relevantes e superiores. Mas não teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta, o ator logo enviou mais.

 

> **Park Chanyeol @real__pcy**
> 
> Você é assim ao vivo também?
> 
> Kekekeke

 

Que porra estava ACONTECENDO.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, enfiando o travesseiro na cara e berrando mais uma vez. Aí estava a resposta de Chanyeol.

 

> **BYUN BAEKHYUN @baekreact**
> 
> Sou, sinto muito
> 
> Meu melhor amigo só tem 15% de audição

 

Tudo bem, aquela piada havia sido meio pesada e inadequada. Não podia fazer piadas daquele tipo para desconhecidos. Mas estava nervoso e não sabia o que falar.

 

> **Park Chanyeol @real__pcy**
> 
> KEKEKEKE
> 
> Você é Youtuber, certo?
> 
> Vocês às vezes são convidados para os eventos que preciso comparecer
> 
> Tem convite para o aniversário de 7 anos da Pop Media Weekly?
> 
> Posso conseguir se quiser

 

Baekhyun suspirou e deitou no chão, colocando o travesseiro pela terceira vez no rosto e dando um grito agudo que quase deixou ele mesmo surdo.

Park Chanyeol estava DANDO EM CIMA DELE?

QUE PORRA ERA AQUELA.

QUE.

LOUCURA.

ERA.

AQUELA.

   

> **BYUN BAEKHYUN @baekreact**
> 
> Não sou convidado para muita coisa
> 
> E nunca vou quando sou
> 
> É sério, eu estava falando a verdade no início do vídeo
> 
> É o pior canal do Youtube

 

Chanyeol levou alguns minutos para responder dessa vez, deixando Baekhyun nervoso. Estava tentando ser natural, mas será que havia sido natural demais? E talvez meio rude? ELE ERA PÉSSIMO EM TUDO!

 

> **Park Chanyeol @real__pcy**
> 
> Você tem 2 milhões de inscritos
> 
> Está longe de ser o pior canal
> 
> Você é engraçado e autêntico
> 
> Escuta, vou conseguir um convite para você
> 
> Aparece por lá
> 
> Prometo que não é tão chato assim
> 
> E pode gritar comigo se acabar ficando chato ;)

 

Ele esperneou. Bateu os pés com força no chão, tampando a boca com a mão e fechando os olhos, os espremendo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Nunca tinha sorte com garotos, era um tremendo de um encalhado. Era até piada entre os inscritos. 

Dyo continuava lhe lotando de mensagens mas teria que esperar mais um pouco. Baekhyun nunca havia passado por nada parecido antes, era a melhor sensação do mundo.

 

> **BYUN BAEKHYUN @baekreact**
> 
> Tudo bem, obrigado
> 
> Eu não conheço ninguém nesses lugares
> 
> Todo mundo acha que os Youtubers são amigos entre si
> 
> Mas eu não falo com ninguém, sou irrelevante

  

> **Park Chanyeol @real__pcy**
> 
> Mas foi você quem ficou nos assuntos mais comentados por 2 semanas seguidas
> 
> Não lembro de mais nenhum Youtuber coreano que conseguiu isso Kekekeke
> 
> Bem, você me conhece agora
> 
> Fique comigo ><
> 
> Daqui a pouco te envio o dia e o endereço
> 
> É só chegar lá no dia, vou estar esperando na frente
> 
> Legal falar com você, Baek
> 
> Até :)

 

Deixou o celular cair no tapete e, se estivesse sendo filmando, era só colocar a trilha sonora de uma balada apaixonada no fundo e a cena mexicana estava feita.

Não conseguiu mover um músculo por quinze minutos seguidos. Era bom demais para estar acontecendo com ele, o pior Youtuber da internet. Eram só reações com ele mal vestido, comendo pizza e com cara de sono.

E agora estava sendo convidado por Park Chanyeol para ir a um evento.

Caramba.

Apenas caramba.


	2. Olha no que deu

Baekhyun encarava seu reflexo pela primeira vez polido em anos. O cabelo tingido de ruivo havia sido penteado para trás e, com a ajuda do spray roubado da mãe, permanecia no seu lugar planejado. A roupa, apesar de elegante, era a cara dele: camisa social branca, gravata vermelha e calça cinza. Para completar, seu Vans preto de todo dia.

Havia chegado o sábado da tão aguardada festa que Park Chanyeol o havia convidado – apenas duas semanas após o primeiro contato dos dois.  E, naquele meio tempo, tratou de assistir todas as novelas que Chanyeol havia feito. E obviamente estava mais apaixonado do que nunca. Como alguém podia ser tão encantador? Ele havia nascido para estar em frente às câmeras! Foram duas semanas um tanto obsessivas, mas não era sua culpa. Aquela conversa o havia desestabilizado e agora ele sonhava acordado.

Agora, ele e Dyo tentavam o melhor que podiam para deixar Baekhyun socialmente apresentável.

\- Ainda encontro dificuldades para acreditar no que está acontecendo com a sua vida.

O comentário vindo de sua cama bagunçada o fez encarar o amigo pelo reflexo do espelho. As narinas infladas e a boca espremida refletiam como Baekhyun estava se sentindo.

\- Eu também. Além estar indo em uma festa, fui convidado por um ator famoso e todos os Youtubers relevantes da Coréia estão puxando o meu saco. É inacreditável.

Após a imensa repercussão de “Chanbaek”, o alcance de Baekhyun nas redes sociais havia aumentado assustadoramente. Já estava com mais de dois milhões e meio de inscritos – encaminhando-se para os três - e os comentários e tweets não paravam por um minuto sequer.

Depois daquela interação particular, Park Chanyeol não havia feito mais nada – apenas lhe dito as informações sobre a festa. Publicamente, tudo ainda era um mistério, os dois só estavam se seguindo aos olhos do público e mais nada. Sendo o suficiente, é claro, para que o fandom levasse aquilo muito a sério e os considerasse o mais novo casal da geração.

\- Me pergunto se Park Chanyeol não se incomoda com tudo isso. Quer dizer, a culpa é toda nossa – Baekhyun comentou, ajeitando mais uma vez a gravata em volta do colarinho.

\- O quê? Olha pra conversa de vocês! Ele adorou, e aposto que está afim de você porque só faltou chamá-lo direto pra casa dele.

\- Afim de mim? Tá maluco? Olha pra mim... e depois olha pra ele! Falando nisso, eu preciso daquele corretivo que você conseguiu com a sua irmã. Minhas olheiras precisam desaparecer hoje.

\- Ah, é! Quase me esqueci.

Dyo levantou da cama e correu até sua mochila, pendurada no cabideiro ao lado do armário. Tirou do bolso externo um potinho próximo da cor da pele de Baekhyun e o entregou. O amigo o abriu e, com o dedo mindinho, colocou um pouco do conteúdo embaixo dos olhos. A diferença, é claro, foi grande.

\- Ficou ótimo. E... eu peguei mais uma coisa com a minha irmã... você vai me matar? Eu acho que vai ficar bonito... os famosos usam de vez em quando e ficam lindos... – Dyo esticou a mão para Baekhyun e o entregou um lápis preto.

\- O que eu faço com isso? – O mais velho questionou, pegando o lápis e o abrindo para encarar a ponta preta.

\- Passa. Embaixo do olho. E um pouco em cima também. Ela disse que precisa esfumar ou algo do tipo, acho que consigo fazer se você me deixar...

\- Não vou pintar meu olho, Soo. Você só pode estar brincando.

Baekhyun devolveu o lápis para ele e voltou a se encarar no espelho. Já estava muito satisfeito com a ausência das pequenas olheiras que tinha, pintar o olho era exagero, em sua opinião.

\- Deixa eu tentar... se não gostar a gente tira tudo, beleza? Só pra você ver como fica... é rapidinho...

Baekhyun bufou e concordou com a cabeça, virando-se para o amigo e o deixando trabalhar. Fez um escândalo na parte de baixo do olho, pintar ali poderia ser bem incômodo para quem não estava acostumado. Na ponta oposta do lápis havia uma pequena esponja, e Dyo a usou para esfumar os cantos dos olhos do amigo. Encarou o resultado sem piscar.

\- Uau – murmurou, dando um passo para trás e o observando boquiaberto.

\- O quê? – Baekhyun perguntou, virando-se para o espelho e ficando igualmente chocado e boquiaberto. – Uau.

\- Você está...

\- Eu estou lindo. Caramba, nunca estive tão lindo na minha vida.

\- Eu disse. Eu sempre estou certo. É sutil mas faz toda a diferença.

\- Odeio assumir que você está sempre certo. – Baekhyun resmungou, ainda sem tirar os olhos de seu reflexo.

\- Eu estou, e por isso coloque a camisa para dentro da calça e vista o paletó do conjunto. Pode deixar aberto, mas aparecer só de camisa vai ficar estranho.

\- Eu achei que poderia ir como eu quisesse! Sou Youtuber!

\- Confia em mim, você tá lindo demais, cara. O paletó vai deixar o visual perfeito.

Baekhyun sorriu irônico e lançou um olhar engraçado para o amigo, que lhe deu um tapa no braço, rindo de si próprio pela sinceridade.

\- Obrigado – murmurou, ficando então um pouco vermelho.

\- É um momento raro na sua vida, preciso ser sincero. Não estou acostumado.

\- Ah, cala a boca. Me alcança o paletó, então.

Enquanto Baekhyun vestia a peça final, Dyo revirava seu roupeiro.

\- Lembra daquele perfume que sua mãe te deu de natal? Onde está? Era tão bom, não sei porque não usa...

\- Aí em algum canto. Precisa de perfume também? Que saco!

\- Perfume é a parte mais importante, você é péssimo quando se trata de conquistar alguém. – Dyo ainda revirava as estantes até conseguir encontrar o que queria. Destampou o frasco e espirrou o líquido no amigo, nas partes já conhecidas por todo mundo – pescoço e pulsos.

\- Quem disse que quero conquistar alguém?

\- O seu vídeo, eu, a internet...

Baekhyun suspirou, empurrando o amigo para longe, mas mantinha um sorriso de canto no rosto. Sim, ele queria conquistar Park Chanyeol. Quem não gostaria? Mas obviamente não tinha muita esperança. Não se achava um lixo mas também não achava que estava no nível de um ator todo bonito e sensual... ele era só o Baekhyun. O Baekhyun engraçado e divertido, que não se importava se estava passando vergonha por mostrar quem realmente era. Não sabia se portar, não sabia se vestir – o visual daquele dia era todo graças ao ser melhor amigo – e não sabia ser elegante. Quem ele era perto de um cara famoso que obviamente era tudo isso e mais um pouco?

Estava nervoso, mas pretendia ser ele mesmo. Até porque não sabia atuar e não imaginava como deveria agir em um ambiente social daqueles. Quando disse que sempre recusava os convites das festas, era verdade. Ele não dava a mínima para nada daquilo! Ele só queria fazer seus vídeos engraçados e saber que seu público estava se divertindo junto com ele...

O combinado era esperar Park Chanyeol na frente do local onde seria a festa – um hotel luxuoso no centro da cidade – e Baekhyun confessava que não havia gostado muito da ideia. A imprensa estaria lá, não estaria? Repórteres, fotógrafos... não gostaria de aparecer em fotos. Odiava tudo aquilo. Mas não teve coragem de reclamar, já estava sendo convidado e aquilo ia muito além de suas expectativas.

 

►►►

 

Quando sua mãe o deixou na frente do local – Dyo estava junto no carro repetindo todas aquelas instruções sociais inúteis que ele ignoraria – Baekhyun sentiu-se instantaneamente intimidado. Não esperava ser abordado por repórteres, afinal, quem ele era perto de atores, atrizes e modelos da televisão? Era verdade que outros Youtubers e personalidades jovens estariam no evento, mas ele não fazia parte daquele mundo. Seu mundo era o seu quarto, sua câmera e seu pijama.

\- Como está se sentindo agora que é um dos assuntos mais comentados da internet? Você já conversou com Park Chanyeol depois do vídeo? Ele está seguindo você, não é? Qual foi sua reação?

Uma das repórteres, muito empolgada, o abordou junto com seu câmera. Ele abriu um sorriso de canto e tentou ser o mais profissional que conseguiu – por mais que não soubesse como fazê-lo.

\- É tudo muito novo para mim, não esperava nada disso. E não, nunca conversei com Park Chanyeol. Ele apenas me seguiu e eu o segui de volta para retribuir o gesto. Fiquei feliz com a repercussão.

\- Mas você disse no vídeo que ele era a pessoa mais bonita que você já tinha visto! Não ficou nervoso? Sente algo por ele?

\- É claro que fiquei empolgado, mas é só.

\- Ele vai estar aqui hoje, é por isso que veio? Não costuma aparecer em eventos assim, não é?

\- Decidi vir porque fui parar nos trending topics, só isso. Acho que todo mundo que passa por algo assim precisa dar as caras um pouco e se explicar, como estou fazendo agora.

Todas as entrevistas que teve de dar antes de conseguir se aproximar da entrada do hotel foram no mesmo estilo. Acabou descobrindo que era muito bom fingindo não sentir nada por Park Chanyeol e achou que sua habilidade era toda devido ao nervosismo e a ansiedade de realmente vê-lo por ali. Só queria acabar logo com tudo aquilo e encontrá-lo para que pudesse entrar e sumir da frente das câmeras.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Depois de tirar algumas selfies com fãs – que ele nem sabia que tinha – que aguardavam as personalidades entrarem no local, ele simplesmente passou pelos seguranças que o deixaram entrar sem perguntar nada. Havia uma mulher segurando uma prancheta junto com eles, provavelmente administrando a entrada dos convidados, e apenas pediu que ele passasse rápido para que o tumulto se assentasse.

Como todas aquelas pessoas o conheciam? Por que, de repente, ele era relevante? A mídia era muito estranha, e as pessoas mais ainda.

O saguão do hotel estava bastante movimentado e, como o salão de festas era no térreo, os convidados se concentravam por todos os lados. Baekhyun teve de interagir com milhares de Youtubers e abrir sorrisos amarelos para pessoas que não ligavam para ele um mês atrás. Agora, todo mundo queria tirar uma foto e comentar o quanto haviam amado os vídeos que bombaram.

Sem falar nos elogios à sua aparência.

“Ohh, Baek React! Como está bonito hoje! Nem parece você mesmo!”

“Baekhyun-ah nunca esteve tão bonito!”

“Ei, Baek, o que fez no cabelo? Está um arraso.”

“Sua roupa está demais, Baek! Precisa vir mais nos eventos!”

Obrigado, obrigado, você é muito gentil, imagina... Repetia as mesmas baboseiras para todos aqueles comentários, e grande parte deles eram feitos com os celulares ligados. Era engraçado, ele só estava ali para observar.

\- E aí Baek, gostei do cabelo assim.

Havia conseguido tirar cinco minutos para dar uma olhada no celular, nem acreditava que conseguira ficar sozinho pela primeira vez desde que havia pisado ali. E nem estava de fato dentro da festa, era apenas o saguão do hotel.

Até ser interrompido por aquela voz grave. Suspirou, forçando o sorriso amarelo que havia usado com todo mundo, e se virou, já começando a agradecer.

Precisou olhar para cima, e quando finalmente atingiu o rosto da pessoa – após notar o terno azul marinho moderno e a camisa florida por baixo – sentiu a garganta fechar.

Park Chanyeol o observava de cima, um sorriso de canto no rosto extraordinário. Ele era ainda mais bonito ao vivo, e por que Baekhyun estava surpreso?

\- Wow. Está diferente mesmo – Chanyeol comentou, agora observando o rosto do menor de perto. Baekhyun ainda estava tentando lidar com aquela voz grossa, que só havia ouvido em suas novelas, se dirigindo à ele. – Bonito.

\- Ah... obrigado... Você também. Obviamente.

A resposta gaguejada de Baekhyun fez o ator rir e cruzar os braços. Baekhyun então percebeu que, um pouco afastadas, algumas pessoas miravam os celulares na direção deles. Chanyeol notou o mesmo e desfez o sorriso.

\- Vamos entrar – Ele murmurou, encostando no ombro de Baekhyun e começando a conduzi-lo para longe das pessoas. Ah, caramba. Com certeza tiraram fotos deles e aquilo já deveria estar rolando pela internet. Mas não iria se importar, nem iria olhar nada naquela noite. Estava interagindo com Park Chanyeol e era isso que realmente importava.

Atravessaram apenas uma parte do saguão, até as grandes portas de vidro abertas que davam para o ambiente onde a festa estava rolando. Logo na entrada, havia uma parede que bloqueava a visão do salão. Com a marca da Pop Media Weekly – revista que estava completando 7 anos de existência, era o lugar onde as pessoas paravam para que os fotógrafos registrassem os convidados.

Ah, não.

\- Podem posar ali por um instante? – Um dos organizadores pediu, ele usava um crachá que podia se ler “equipe”. Chanyeol concordou, com um sorriso simpático, e lançou um olhar irônico para Baekhyun antes de conduzi-lo até a parede.

Puta merda! Iria sair nas fotos oficiais da festa ao lado de Chanyeol. Meu Deus, nunca mais o deixariam em paz por causa disso. Usariam as fotos daquela noite para fazer montagens pelo resto da vida.

Sentiu a mão de Chanyeol apoiada nas suas costas e congelou. Enfiou as próprias mãos nos bolsos e sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, nunca esteve tão tenso na vida. Uma porção de flashes os atingiu, mas nada abalou o ator, é claro, que manteve aquela expressão linda de modelo profissional o tempo inteiro.

Oh, já imaginava as manchetes: “Youtuber que reage ao ator Park Chanyeol o conhece e ficam juntos em festa”. Caramba, ele só queria fazer vídeos engraçados. Não queria ninguém bisbilhotando sua vida. Aaaaahhhhhhhh.

Chanyeol agradeceu aos fotógrafos, fazendo uma reverência educada, e Baekhyun o copiou, todo desajeitado. Fez sinal para que o menor o seguisse e finalmente conseguiram entrar no salão. Era muito maior do que Baekhyun imaginava, com mais de um andar e diversos ambientes decorados e mal iluminados. O palco do DJ ficava ao fundo e uma boa quantidade de gente já ocupava a pista. Baekhyun odiava aquela iluminação frenética de festa. Ficava tonto, sem contar que o som alto atrapalhava todos os seus sentidos.

O ator foi parado diversas vezes e precisou trocar algumas palavras com as pessoas. Baekhyun sempre fazia questão de se afastar quando aquilo acontecia, não queria ser apresentado a ninguém.

\- Me desculpe, o pessoal vem falar o tempo todo – Sentiu Chanyeol falar em seu ouvido após quinze minutos seguidos conversando com duas garotas. Baekhyun sentiu a região da orelha esquentar e sorriu de canto.

\- Tudo bem – murmurou, mas sabia que Chanyeol só havia entendido porque o maior encarava seus lábios, já que ele não podia alcançar o ouvido do mais alto e responder da mesma forma.

Só que ele continuou encarando depois de Baekhyun ter respondido.

Ele pigarreou e Chanyeol levantou o olhar para seus olhos, abrindo um sorriso de canto logo em seguida. Aquele sorriso sempre fazia surgir uma covinha no rosto dele, Baekhyun só havia notado agora.

\- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Chanyeol se inclinou pela segunda vez, aproximando-se mais ainda do ouvido de Baekhyun. Se não estivesse delirando, pode até sentir os lábios dele encostarem um pouco. Porra.

O menor concordou com a cabeça e sentiu sua mão ser agarrada e seu corpo ser puxado. Meu Deus, cacete. Caralho, Chanyeol estava segurando sua mão. Segurando total, não era uma meia segurada, era uma segurada completa. Ohhh, se alguém estivesse olhando agora... oh, meu Deus.

Mas era tão bom segurar aquela mãozona grande, puxa... quis tanto entrelaçar os dedos, e se perdeu pensando naquela vontade quando o maior o soltou para que pudesse chegar no bar e fazer o pedido.

Baekhyun pigarreou e cruzou os braços, olhando em volta desconfiado. Ninguém o observava, o que o fez relaxar um pouco.

Tirando as luzes piscando, o ambiente meio esfumaçado e a música alta, até que não era tão ruim assim. E em dois minutos Chanyeol voltou para o seu lado, lhe entregando uma bebida colorida em um copo comprido. Era muita bebida, ele não era tão resistente assim...

Deu um gole e sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar. Ahh, era doce e muito bom. O ator estava bebendo a mesma coisa, e dava goles bem maiores. Enquanto Baekhyun dava seus pequenos golinhos, aproveitava para observar aquele cara lindo e incrível se movimentando. Parecia mesmo um personagem de novela, não tinha nenhum defeito. E agora ele movia a cabeça devagar, no ritmo da batida, e Baekhyun já havia bebido metade do copo... sorriu sem motivo algum. Chanyeol percebeu o olhar e o sorriso, e o devolveu, sorrindo também.

\- O que houve? – perguntou, aproximando-se perigosamente. Agora não havia mirado no ouvido de Baekhyun, aproximou seu rosto no dele mesmo. Oh, não faça isso. Não faça isso, mesmo. Não, não, não...

\- É bom – Baekhyun respondeu, aproveitando que ele ainda não havia afastado o rosto e podia ouvir. Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça.

\- Tequila Sunrise – murmurou, e Baekhyun presumiu que aquilo era o nome do drinque. Muito bom mesmo. E forte demais para ele. Mas ainda sim muito bom. – Achou forte? Está vermelho.

\- O quê? Não, quer dizer... não posso beber mais, estou sob controle com uma só. Já estou feliz.

A resposta fez Chanyeol rir de verdade, o encarando com um olhar leve. Quase movido por admiração, se Baekhyun não estivesse bêbado e delirando.

\- Então não beba mais. Seria péssimo se você passasse mal logo hoje, nem conversamos direito. Deixe para passar mal outro dia. – Ele continuava se inclinando e aproximando seu rosto do de Baekhyun, e cada vez que o fazia o peito do menor apertava.

\- Pode deixar – Baekhyun concordou, corando, mas não por causa da bebida. Wow, o olhar de Chanyeol era intenso. Seu corpo inteiro sentia o impacto, cada vez que o ator piscava para ele. Molhou os lábios para falar com sinceridade. – Mas é meio ruim conversar aqui. Não conseguimos nos ouvir.

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, mas não sorria agora. Olhou em volta, parecendo pensativo.

\- Você prefere aproveitar a festa ou conversar? – perguntou, aproximando-se do ouvido de Baekhyun dessa vez. Como continuou abaixado, para conseguir ouvir a resposta, o menor ousou aproximar-se do ouvido dele para responder. E aproveitou que não estava sendo encarado para ser sincero novamente.

\- Conversar – Baekhyun respondeu, engolindo em seco. Será que estava sendo atirado? Mas era verdade! Não conseguia ouvir ele!

Chanyeol concordou mais uma vez, e ainda não sorria. Baekhyun ficou feliz com sua reação, não estava levando para nenhum lado malicioso. Gostou mesmo daquilo.

\- Consegue me esperar aqui? Dez minutinhos? – O ator perguntou, agora o olhando no rosto. Baekhyun concordou antes mesmo de refletir sobre a pergunta. Tudo o que ele pedisse Baekhyun iria concordar, e se achou patético por isso. Chanyeol se afastou e desapareceu, e então, para não ficar parado todo estranho, Baekhyun decidiu ir até o bar e largar seu copo vazio. Aproveitou e pediu uma garrafa de água para ver se o calorão passava um pouco.

Onde será que Chanyeol havia ido? Puxa, será que havia largado Baekhyun de vez? Será que Baekhyun havia sido atirado e ele odiou isso? Estava sendo sincero, queria conversar e conhecer Park Chanyeol... não queria dançar e beber. Talvez beber sim, mas dançar não...

Dez minutos cravados. Chanyeol voltou, uma das mãos dentro do bolso da calça. Fez sinal para Baekhyun o seguir e o menor franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu. Atravessaram o salão – já bastante lotado – e dessa vez sem segurarem as mãos. Havia muita gente ali mesmo, e Baekhyun teve que abaixar a cabeça para que nenhum Youtuber o parasse no caminho.

Em menos de cinco minutos, haviam saído por uma porta lateral que dava para um dos corredores com acesso aos elevadores de serviço.

\- Nossa – Chanyeol murmurou, agora no ambiente silencioso. Não havia ninguém ali. Baekhyun piscou, suspirando o oxigênio disponível. – Consegui pra gente. Ser o ator Park Chanyeol tem suas vantagens. – Ele tirou um cartão do bolso e Baekhyun congelou. Meu Deus, será que aquilo era uma chave para algum quarto? Ah, caramba. Ele não estava pronto para algo tão direto. Ainda era virgem. Meu Deus, meu DEUS.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou, nervoso.

\- É o cartão que dá acesso à piscina térmica lá de cima. Fica fechada à noite, mas eu falei que queria usar por um tempo e a garota assistia minhas novelas, então...

\- Ah, uau. Foi uma boa ideia – Baekhyun sorriu, relaxando. Por um momento achou que Park Chanyeol só queria uma desculpa para passarem a noite juntos e não era nem sensível o suficiente para disfarçar. Não que ele não quisesse, mas... bem... queria mesmo conversar. Porque estava afim dele. Não apenas afim de pegar ele... ah, que ridículo... estava afim de verdade.

\- Achou mesmo? Sei que não estamos com as melhores roupas para isso, mas estou um pouco bêbado e não me importo mesmo...

Baekhyun ficou sério, o observando apertar no botão e chamar o elevador.

\- O quê? Você pretende... entrar na água?

\- O que achou que a gente ia fazer na piscina térmica? Observar a água? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo irônico. Tudo bem, Baekhyun estava gostando de descobrir que Chanyeol poderia ser tão normal quanto ele e dar respostas irônicas, mas entrar na água! Ele estava maluco!

\- Eu... não sei se é uma boa ideia... como a gente vai se secar depois?

O elevador chegou e Chanyeol rolou os olhos, ainda sorrindo. O puxou para dentro pelo pulso e Baekhyun engoliu em seco, segurando uma arfada. Aquele era o ator mais normal do mundo. Até tinha ideias ruins e sem sentido!

\- Tem toalhas lá em cima, é um hotel cinco estrelas. Existe lugar melhor para conversar do que dentro de uma piscina quentinha? – Ele apertou no botão onde Baekhyun pode ler “PISCINA” e se encostou para trás, em uma das paredes.

\- Está frio mesmo na rua, não é uma ideia tão ruim assim – Baekhyun concordou, cruzando os braços. Chanyeol sorriu convencido.

 

►►►

 

Durante o nem tão pequeno trajeto até a piscina térmica localizada em um dos últimos andares do hotel – eram mais de trinta! – Chanyeol tomou a iniciativa e induziu a primeira conversa dos dois, perguntando ao menor como tudo relacionado ao Youtube começou. Parecia genuinamente interessado, reagindo de forma curiosa e impressionada à história da pequena carreira de Baekhyun.

\- ... até eu reagir ao seu ensaio fotográfico e... acontecer tudo isso que já sabe. – Baekhyun finalizou seu relato, seguindo agora Chanyeol pelo corredor longo com poucas portas. No final, havia a área de vidro que dava para a piscina térmica. O ator usou o cartão e as portas se abriram, dando espaço para que eles entrassem em contato com o ambiente aquecido. As luzes estavam quase todas apagadas, apenas acesas as que se localizavam dentro da piscina. E como haviam janelas para a rua, a cidade ajudava a iluminar um pouco.

\- E então, ainda me odeia? – Chanyeol perguntou, aproximando-se de uma espreguiçadeira almofadada e tirando o celular e as chaves do bolso. Baekhyun o observou com o cenho franzido, após olhar em volta e perceber que a piscina era comprida e que as altas janelas de vidro davam ao ambiente uma aparência intimidadora. Era realmente um lugar cinco estrelas. Nunca iria parar numa piscina daquelas se não fosse por Park Chanyeol.

\- Ainda te odeio? – Baekhyun perguntou de volta, os braços cruzados o observando. O ator sorriu, e começou a se desfazer do paletó. O menor sentiu o estômago afundar, ele iria mesmo entrar na piscina. E estava tirando a roupa.

\- É, você disse que me odiava no vídeo. E o título diz isso também.

Ele largou o paletó no encosto da espreguiçadeira e Baekhyun observou seu tronco marcado na camisa sofisticada. Ele parecia uma criança perto de Chanyeol! Estava de tênis, caramba. Enquanto o outro usava sapatos de verdade.

\- Claro que não... foi só modo de dizer. Mas acho que sabe disso. – Baekhyun já estava se sentindo um pouco mais confortável para conseguir ser ele mesmo e deixar de timidez. Apesar de Chanyeol estar agora desabotoando a camisa. – Está se fazendo. – Completou, abrindo um sorriso enviesado.

\- Me fazendo? – Chanyeol franziu o cenho, divertido. – E por que não está tirando a roupa?

\- Eu... ah, tudo bem. – Baekhyun deu de ombros, se desfazendo do próprio paletó. O ator agora já estava sem camisa, apenas com as calças e os sapatos. O menor preferiu evitar olhar muito, apesar de estar maluco para fazê-lo. Concentrou-se em sua gravata, que por algum motivo não escorregava e ele não conseguia afrouxar. Você é mesmo uma criancinha, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol riu de seu esforço e se aproximou.

\- Deixa que eu tiro – murmurou, levando as mãos até o nó da gravata de Baekhyun e a afrouxando com facilidade. Oh... ohhhh... Aquele tronco descoberto e marcado... não que Baekhyun não estivesse bem também, se obrigava a ir para a academia toda semana, mas... puxa... ele era altão... sentiu até o calor do corpo o atingindo.

\- Valeu – Baekhyun respondeu, sem o olhar no rosto. Tirou a gravata e a jogou de qualquer jeito em cima da mesma espreguiçadeira de Chanyeol. Por que estava tão tímido? Não costumava ser tímido! Talvez estivesse assim porque estava afim dele. De verdade. Tipo, borboletas no estômago e tudo o mais. E cada vez que passava mais minutos com ele, mais afim ficava.

Chanyeol se afastou, ainda sorrindo – provavelmente o estava achando uma criançona mesmo – e se desfez da calça e dos sapatos. Usava uma boxer preta, Baekhyun conseguiu notar pelo canto do olho.

E então lembrou a cor da sua.

Não.

Não, não, não.

Ele não havia escolhido a boxer branca.

Isso não estava acontecendo.

O desespero foi tão grande que um grunhido de raiva de si mesmo saiu alto, fazendo Chanyeol encará-lo curioso.

\- O que houve? – perguntou, já próximo das escadas internas da piscina. Baekhyun agora podia enxergá-lo melhor, pois o ator estava próximo das luzes da água.

\- Nada – respondeu, pigarreando. Ele não ia ver nada, ficariam dentro da água e estava meio escuro. Estava tudo bem. Observou Chanyeol – e seu corpo de tirar o fôlego – entrar dentro da água e mergulhar. Aproveitou para tirar tudo o que faltava rápido, assim ele não veria que estava de cueca branca. Correu para a borda e entrou atrás, se não estivesse tão nervoso iria rir de si mesmo. Era um tremendo de um pateta.

Quando Chanyeol emergiu de novo, Baekhyun já estava sentado nos degraus, metade do corpo dentro da água quente. Era realmente muito relaxante, poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Abraçou o tronco, sentindo-se relaxado até demais.

Ser virgem tinha seus obstáculos incômodos.

Como ficar meio excitado sem motivo algum, só por causa da água quente.

E, claro, um ator lindo e seminu na sua frente. E molhado, o cabelo pra trás daquele jeito que faz as pernas da gente tremerem.

\- Bom, né? – Chanyeol comentou, aproximando-se dele e sentando ao seu lado. Apoiou os cotovelos nos degraus, esticando o corpo dentro da água. Baekhyun suspirou, dando um jeito de apoiar os braços no colo e tapar o colo. Que vergonha. Meu Deus.

\- S-sim – respondeu, sem o olhar. – Hm, não vai me contar como acabou virando ator? – perguntou, procurando distrair-se um pouco.

Precisavam conversar, se não ele não iria conseguir se acalmar lá embaixo. Mas ouvir a voz grave lhe contando detalhes da vida não ajudou em nada. Baekhyun estava mesmo interessado e prestava atenção, mas a ereção estava incômoda, o envergonhando.

Chanyeol falou por vários minutos, contando algumas histórias até bem engraçadas – a risada dele era alta e nada polida, que nem a de Baekhyun! – e fazendo Baekhyun, para variar, gostar dele mais e mais. Era uma pessoa muito agradável e compartilhavam um humor parecido, lotado de sarcasmo. Era bom conhecer pessoas assim, que nem ele.

Mas não quando estava tentando lidar com uma ereção dentro de uma cueca branca.

\- Por que está tão quieto? Falou pra caramba contando sua história antes – Chanyeol perguntou, depois de terminar de contar sobre o último teste que havia feito. O encarava com o rosto inclinado, ainda naquela posição apoiada nos cotovelos. Baekhyun podia ver todo o corpo exposto embaixo da água transparente.

\- Não estou – Baekhyun negou, levantando do degrau e dando alguns passos para dentro da piscina para mergulhar pela primeira vez. Talvez se movendo um pouco a situação se normalizasse. Quando emergiu e limpou a água dos olhos, afastando também os cabelos para trás, Chanyeol o observava com um sorriso irônico. Não estava mais apoiado nos cotovelos, sentava apoiando-os nas coxas.

\- Qual é a graça? – Baekhyun perguntou, se aproximando.

\- Vem aqui – O ator respondeu, fazendo um sinal com a mão pare ele se aproximar. Baekhyun engoliu em seco ao ouvir o pedido meio íntimo. Aproximou-se e parou na frente de Chanyeol, as mãos na frente do corpo por precaução. Ainda não havia verificado lá embaixo.

O mais alto levantou dos degraus e parou na frente dele, levando as mãos até seu rosto e passando os polegares embaixo dos olhos de Baekhyun. E então ele entendeu.

\- Oh, eu não queria ter usado isso. Meu amigo me obrigou. – Se explicou, passando a mão na pele embaixo dos olhos ele mesmo e limpando o resto.

\- Por que não? Ficou incrível, Baek. Mas já era agora. – Chanyeol riu, observando o rosto ainda um pouco borrado. – Você seria contratado para qualquer papel sem nem fazer testes.

\- O quê? Por quê? – Baekhyun perguntou, dando alguns passos para trás. Ainda estava receoso por conta da ereção.

\- Porque seu rosto é muito bonito. Não faz ideia de quantos colegas meus sonharia em ter o seu rosto.

\- Está exagerando. Eu sou normal.

\- Não, não é. E o fato de se achar normal deixa você ainda mais bonito. Como ainda não chamaram você para a televisão?

\- Obrigado... é... acho que sou muito escandaloso. E desarrumado.

Chanyeol sorriu, mergulhando mais uma vez. Baekhyun o observou sem compreender, ele era tão seguro de si... sua confiança era encantadora.

\- Sim, é verdade. – O ator comentou, depois de emergir e limpar o rosto. – É escandaloso e desarrumado. Por isso que as pessoas gostam de você. Por isso eu gostei de você, não tenta ser algo que não é para ganhar visualizações.

\- Como pode ter gostado de um vídeo meu gritando? Ainda não consigo entender como não fechou a janela e me bloqueou.

Aquilo fez Chanyeol rir alto, escandaloso como Baekhyun. O menor riu junto, achando engraçado de verdade.

\- Já disse, achei bonitinho. Talvez se fosse outra pessoa fazendo isso eu não ligaria, mas era você. Algo em você... não sei. Carisma, eu acho.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e o lambeu logo em seguida enquanto empurrava as mechas de cabelo para trás. Foi um gesto natural, nada demais.

Baekhyun deu mais um passo para trás, engolindo em seco. Ele era muito sensual, não iria conseguir fazer a ereção diminuir. Ou saía da piscina naquele momento, ou teria de disfarçar até decidirem sair dali de vez.

\- Por que está indo para trás? – Chanyeol perguntou, rindo. Baekhyun nem percebeu, mas já estava bem longe, quase encostando na parede oposta da piscina. Não era muito larga, mas mesmo assim. – Não vou... não vou fazer nada. Me desculpe se... nossa, eu não quis assustá-lo com esses elogios. Me desculpe mesmo. Só fui sincero. Não vou fazer nada com você.

Ele parecia muito preocupado agora, voltando para trás e sentando novamente na escada. Oh, Baekhyun, o que você havia feito? Agora ele estava se sentindo mal!

\- Não... não é isso. Não estou assustado, você é muito gentil. Obrigado por ser sincero. De verdade... está tudo bem. – Baekhyun forçou um sorriso, aproximando-se novamente, passos lentos, mas as mãos ainda na frente do corpo. Chanyeol observou seu corpo e franziu o cenho. O rosto dele preocupado era irresistível, Baekhyun só queria... abraçá-lo e beijá-lo até ficar sem ar. Mas não sabia nem se Chanyeol gostava de garotos. Tudo era muito delicado.

\- O que houve? Por que está encolhido assim, então? Eu juro que não tenho a intenção de fazer nada, Baek... sou mais velho, nunca me aproveitaria disso...

\- Eu sou maior de idade – Baekhyun o interrompeu, num reflexo maluco e descontrolado. Será que Chanyeol achava que ela era uma criança mesmo? – Tenho vinte anos. Você tem vinte e cinco. Não tem nada a ver com idade.

\- Eu sei que tem vinte anos.. mas idade às vezes não quer dizer muita coisa... você... bem... é, parece um pouco inocente. Nunca iria... entende?

\- Não sou inocente! – Por que raios Baekhyun estava sem paciência? Acalme-se, garoto, está falando com Park Chanyeol! Mas quando as pessoas o julgavam inocente ele ficava muito puto. Só porque era virgem e não pegava ninguém não quer dizer que não sabia o que adultos faziam! – Por que acha que sou inocente?

A pergunta havia saído meio agressiva, e Chanyeol estava com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Mas havia um sorriso de canto em seus lábios.

\- Desculpa, Baek. Mas você parece, só isso. Desculpe por tê-lo julgado errado, então.

\- Julgou muito errado! Só porque eu não sou que nem todo mundo, só porque eu odeio festas e odeio socializar com quem não interessa... acha que eu não... – Estava tagarelando. Fazia isso quando estava nervoso. Chanyeol encarava seu rosto com aquele sorrisinho irônico, estava ficando mais sem paciência a cada minuto. – Caramba, isso cansa, às vezes. Não acredito que achou que eu estava assustado! Porra, eu não sou uma criança. Quer saber mesmo por que estou assim?

\- Quero – Chanyeol respondeu, o sorriso aumentando um pouco. Mal o conhecia e já queria socar a cara irônica dele. E depois beijá-lo para ajudar a fazer a dor passar.

Baekhyun tirou os braços da frente do corpo e continuou sério enquanto encarava Chanyeol. O mais velho franziu o cenho e abaixou o olhar, estreitando os olhos para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Quando conseguiu enxergar, através da água turva, sorriu pra valer. As narinas de Baekhyun estavam infladas, estava esperando o ator tirar com a cara dele só para ele poder sair daquela piscina idiota e ir embora.

Ninguém o tirava para criança. Só ele mesmo podia fazer isso.

\- Está duro – Chanyeol riu pelo nariz, levantando da escada e se aproximando. – Pra cacete, aliás.

O palavrão fez Baekhyun arfar, mas não queria demonstrar que estava impressionado por achar que o ator polido também xingava.

\- Aqui está seu Baekhyun assustado e inocente. Feliz?

Como homens podem ser orgulhosos de vez em quando. Caramba, ele mesmo estava impressionado com seu orgulho ferido.

\- Muito – Chanyeol respondeu, ainda sorrindo irônico. Baekhyun franziu o cenho, não entendendo aquela resposta. Ele continuava se aproximando devagar, e agora Baekhyun nem se importou. Foi para trás sem vergonha, estava ainda um tanto irritado. Sentiu a parede da piscina atrás de si e parou. – Por que está assim?

\- Sério? Quer que eu explique? – O menor bufou, fazendo Chanyeol rir baixo. Qual era a porra da graça?

\- Quero saber se é por causa de mim. A água quente me deixa duro de vez em quando porque eu relaxo e...

\- É por causa da água – Baekhyun o cortou, estava bravo com aquele tom de zombaria e não iria confessar nada. Nem o conhecia direito! Até parece que iria falar algo!

\- É? – Chanyeol provocou, continuando a se aproximar. Baekhyun suspirou, odiando e amando aquele momento. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

\- É claro que é. Você é um tanto convencido, não acha?

\- Não sou, Baek. Pior que não sou. É porque é você.

\- O que tem ser eu? E quer parar de se aproximar? Dá pra gente conversar de longe.

Chanyeol parou de caminhar, ainda rindo, e cruzou os braços. Levantou uma sobrancelha e o observou por um instante.

\- Eu achei que tava rolando algo entre a gente, só isso. Da minha parte está, e eu achei que da sua também. Mas já que me enganei, eu peço desculpas. Como eu disse antes, não iria tentar nada até você demonstrar interesse. E como não mostrou e está desconfortável dentro da água, é melhor a gente sair.

Ele deu as costas – aquelas costas largas e lindas – e voltou a se afastar para a escada.

Caramba, Baekhyun.

Porra!

Ele está afim também.

Cacete. Faz alguma coisa.

O menor pigarreou, foi o máximo que conseguiu. Mas foi o suficiente para Chanyeol virar o rosto e o encarar, não estava mais sorrindo.

\- Não está enganado – murmurou, baixo. Chanyeol virou o corpo novamente, mas não sorria nem um pouquinho mais. Baekhyun arfou, agora a situação estava séria. Ohhh. O maior franziu o cenho, esperando ele se explicar melhor. – Nada enganado. Você me deixou assim.

Chanyeol continuou parado, o observando com cautela.

Por que ele estava parado ali? Por que não voltava a se aproximar? ARGH! QUE CONFUSO! Baekhyun, você consegue deixar todo mundo confuso!

\- O quê? – O menor perguntou, ainda de braços cruzados. – Por que está parado? Chanyeol? Qual é a sua? Acabei de me confessar. Não vai fazer nada?

Meu Deus, Baekhyun, você é muito tagarela!

Chanyeol continuava imóvel, o encarando sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Será que o estava provocando? Era o que parecia. E você merece cada segundo disso, seu encrenqueiro! Por que não foi sincero?

Baekhyun se desencostou da parede e começou a se aproximar ele mesmo. O maior o acompanhava com o olhar, apesar de estar imóvel, tinha toda a atenção em Baekhyun.

\- Desculpe, acho que fui meio grosso antes. É que... eu não... ah, enfim. Você entendeu.  Eu acho. – Parou na frente do ator, e como ele estava dentro da água, seu corpo estava um tanto abaixado e assim ficavam na mesma altura. Chanyeol ergueu o canto direito do lábio de forma muito sutil, mas Baekhyun percebeu. É, estava sendo provocado. E até que estava gostando. Park Chanyeol não era nada previsível. – Me desculpa?

Baekhyun se aproximou mais, o rosto agora bem na frente do de Chanyeol. O ator levantou uma sobrancelha e o sorriso de canto finalmente apareceu. Baekhyun estava fervendo. De raiva, de empolgação, de tesão, de tudo. Que loucura, porra.

Conseguiu perceber o olhar de Chanyeol descendo até seus lábios por um momento, logo depois voltando para cima. O que ele queria, caramba? E por que não respondia? E aquele sorriso agora?

Ah.

Ahh.

Baekhyun finalmente compreendeu. Precisaria dar o primeiro passo. Chanyeol o estava desafiando. Sorriu também, molhando os lábios.

\- Você é meio maluco – Baekhyun murmurou, encarando a boca de Chanyeol. Ele sorriu mais.

\- Você também – Chanyeol sussurrou, a primeira frase depois de longos minutos em greve. Foi a deixa para o menor jogar toda a resistência para o alto e grudar os lábios dos dois, fechando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Sentiu logo em seguida o ator o abraçar pela cintura e o puxar para perto, fazendo o corpo deslizar dentro da água e bater contra o seu.

Ah, porra mesmo. Sua ereção estava roçando contra o membro de Chanyeol agora, o que fez o ator transformar o beijo inicialmente tímido em algo mais elaborado, mordendo e chupando de leve o lábio inferior de Baekhyun. Ahhh. Ficaria vermelho com certeza. Que ficasse, caramba...

Sentiu o corpo ser carregado para trás, até as escadas.

Chanyeol sentou, o colocando em seu colo, de frente para ele. Aquela posição era maravilhosa, meu Deus, como Baekhyun havia passado tanto tempo sem experimentar algo assim? O abraçou ainda mais pelo pescoço, agora ficava mais alto que ele e logo o sentiu interromper o beijo para descer os lábios até seu peito. Sentia a cintura ser apertada, Chanyeol o estava provocando lá embaixo enquanto dava leves chupões na pele quente.

Porra, Baekhyun era muito sensível. Tudo o que Chanyeol fazia lhe causava espasmos de prazer, seu ventre se contorcia e ele tinha vontade de rebolar. Poderia se sentir constrangido, quer dizer, estava com vontade de rebolar no colo de Park Chanyeol, mas estava tão excitado que não se importou.

Senti-lo duro contra sua bunda, bem na sua fenda, estava quase sufocante. A ausência de gravidade ali embaixo era pior ainda, porque os movimentos ficavam mais lentos e irresistíveis. Já estava se movimentando devagar, e logo sentiu uma das mãos de Chanyeol soltar sua cintura e passar para a frente. Parou de chupar sua pele por um instante e olhou para cima.

\- Baek, você... já fez algo... antes? Sei que o ofendi achando que era inocente, mas agora... é sério...

\- Não – Baekhyun respondeu, ofegante. – Não fiz nada.

Chanyeol mordeu o próprio lábio, franzindo um pouco o cenho.  Então sorriu de canto, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso no pescoço. E lá estava Baekhyun de novo, fechando os olhos e não dando a mínima se era um virgem todo apertado.

\- Não fez nada mesmo? – Chanyeol havia subido do pescoço para seu ouvido, e a pergunta fez sua nuca se arrepiar. A mão que havia largado a cintura de Baekhyun estava apoiada em sua coxa, e a apertava de leve.

\- Não – Baekhyun murmurou, quase ronronando. Quem era ele e o que havia feito com o Baekhyun estridente e desajeitado? Por que estava todo manhoso e até meio sexy? Caramba!

\- Alguém já tocou em você? – O ator perguntou, lhe beijando o lóbulo da orelha logo em seguida. Cacete, só de ouvir aquela voz grave ele sentia o membro latejar, desesperado.

\- Não – Baekhyun respondeu de novo, ronronando para valer agora. Sério, Baekhyun? Então é assim que você fica todo excitado, tentando fazer manha pra alguém? Haha. – Toca em mim, Yeollie... – Ele pediu, muito baixo. Nem acreditou que conseguiu pedir algo daquele tipo. E ainda chamou Chanyeol de forma carinhosa. Meu Deus, nunca achou que estaria naquela situação tão cedo assim.

\- Você quer, mesmo? – Chanyeol perguntou, afastando o rosto e lhe dando um selinho. – Não se sinta obrigado a nada, Baek... de verdade...

Baekhyun arfou e ele mesmo colocou a mão para dentro da boxer branca, tirando seu membro para fora e começado a se estimular. Era um daqueles momentos de revolta repentina, Chanyeol estava mais uma vez o achando inocente. Entendia sua preocupação, mas caramba, era só uma punheta.

O ator segurou sua mão e a afastou, tomando o membro de Baekhyun em suas mãos e transformando aquele estímulo simples em algo de outro planeta. Ele sabia fazer aquilo muito melhor que Baekhyun, e o menor sentiu-se até meio constrangido por ser tão básico. Os dedos habilidosos passeavam de sua glande até a base, envolvendo os testículos e os estimulando também.

Porra.

Até que via vantagem em ser virgem.

Tudo era extraordinário.

Viu-se inclinando as costas e apoiando as mãos nas pernas de Chanyeol, mordendo o lábio com força para não gemer alto. Odiava gemer alto, se sentia meio ridículo. Sentiu uma das mãos de Chanyeol o segurando pelas costas para que não se desequilibrasse, e aumentou um pouco mais a fricção.

\- Baek... me diz o que você quer fazer... antes de... preciso saber se vai querer... – Ele diminuiu a velocidade e Baekhyun o encarou, as narinas infladas de indignação. Estava sentindo o orgasmo crescer dentro de si e Chanyeol havia parado! Por que, meu Deus?

\- Querer o quê? – Baekhyun perguntou, quase chorando. Como ele foi capaz de parar? – Chanyeol-ah...

\- Vai querer... Baek, você sabe do que eu tô falando. Eu tenho uma camisinha na minha carteira, não vou fazer você gozar agora se quiser ir em frente, precisa estar... sabe...

\- Eu sei, eu sei – Baekhyun o cortou, o cenho franzido em desespero. Estava quase chorando mesmo. – Pega logo. Por favor.

\- Tem certeza? Sabe como funciona, não sabe? Vai doer e...

\- Foda-se, Chanyeol. Pega logo.

Baekhyun saiu do colo dele e sentou na escada, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Chanyeol levantou e saiu da piscina. Agora, colocando os pensamentos no lugar, ponderou se deveria mesmo fazer isso ali. Sabia que iria doer, mas porra... estava muito duro e louco pra sentar nele, mesmo... que merda, iria se arrepender no meio do troço, mas que se dane.

Chanyeol voltou a sentar ao seu lado, mas já estava sem nada e já havia colocado a camisinha.

\- Baek, vem aqui. Vou te ajudar, mas me diz pra parar quando você quiser. Por favor. Promete?

\- Sim – Baekhyun respondeu, levantando e se desfazendo da própria boxer. Chanyeol o puxou para o colo e o fez se sentar em suas pernas. Voltou a estimulá-lo, e começou a sentir tudo de novo crescer dentro de si. Era maravilhoso, mas sabia que a dor seria maior. Sabia, Dyo contou como seria. Sabia de tudo.

Mas estava quase chegando lá... estava difícil de respirar...

Sentiu Chanyeol esforçar-se por um momento para consegui coordenar ambas as mãos. Agora, enquanto uma o estimulava na frente, Baekhyun podia senti-lo acariciando sua entrada com um dedo.  _Aquilo_  estava mesmo prestes a acontecer e ele não aguentava mais esperar. A curiosidade, a apreensão e a excitação pela nova sensação estavam se chocando dentro de si, ele mal sabia distinguir o que era o quê. A primeira introdução lhe causou um choque incômodo, mas estranhamente gostoso. Apoiava-se nos ombros do maior da melhor forma possível para facilitar as posições, o abraçando pelo pescoço. 

Incômodo, muito incômodo. Chanyeol começou a mexer o dedo dentro dele e, apesar da sensação diferente e um tanto estranha, a vontade de se mexer em cima dele era um tanto maior. Percebendo sua reação ansiosa, o maior introduziu mais um dedo e Baekhyun arfou. 

Ohhhh. 

Sentiu-o atingir  _aquele ponto_.

O ponto que Dyo lhe contou, ficando todo vermelho. Baekhyun não compreendia na época, mas agora... prendeu um gemido na garganta. Nunca havia sentido vontade de gemer alto na vida, e agora estava com vontade de  _gritar_. Como algo podia ser ruim e bom ao mesmo tempo? Seus olhos estavam até marejados, era uma mistura de sensações difícil de lidar.

Chanyeol de repente parou de masturbá-lo e segurou seu corpo pelo tronco, ainda deixando os dedos lá dentro. Baekhyun estava tão fora de si que mal percebeu o mais alto lhe beijando o pescoço para distrai-lo um pouco antes de introduzir o terceiro dedo, alargando um pouco mais a entrada. Era difícil se controlar agora, era tudo tão... novo e ambíguo. Prazeroso e doloroso, calmo e agitado, intenso e suave... tudo estava ali. Como tudo isso poderia estar presente em algo tão simples? Era só sexo, mas era... era tudo aquilo que as pessoas falavam mesmo.

Ousou mexer-se um pouco mais, cada vez que ele atingia seu ponto de prazer com um dos dedos, seu corpo respondia automaticamente. Estava respirando rápido, ofegante, e sentia que não aguentaria mais por muito tempo se ele continuasse fazendo aquilo. Mexeu-se mais, e então Chanyeol decidiu parar, retirando os três dedos com delicadeza.

Sentiu-o levantá-lo um pouco mais por um instante e posicionar com uma das mãos seu membro em sua entrada. O puxou para baixo com delicadeza, e Baekhyun o abraçou com força pelo pescoço, botando uma mão na própria boca para não gritar. Era bom e muito, mas muito dolorido. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, novamente. Sentir aquele volume entrando dentro de si era insano, como as pessoas suportavam... mas ah... porra... conseguia sentir sua entrada dilatando por conta da excitação, o orgasmo ainda crescendo dentro do corpo sensível...

Chanyeol beijou seu pescoço de forma carinhosa e preocupada, ainda o puxado devagar para baixo. Quando percebeu, já havia chegado no fim. Ele estava todo lá dentro.

Não era capaz nem de respirar. Doía. Mas sentia a necessidade estranha de se mexer.

\- Tudo bem? – Chanyeol sussurrou, e ele concordou com a cabeça. Moveu o quadril um pouco, para frente e para trás, e sentiu o próprio Chanyeol arfar contra seu pescoço. Aguentou a dor o máximo que pode enquanto se movia devagar, o fato de estar proporcionando prazer à Park Chanyeol o deixava ainda mais excitado. Chegou num ponto que o que acontecia lá dentro era mais gostoso do que dolorido, cada vez que sentia seu ponto de prazer ser atingido pela movimentação era como ir até o paraíso e voltar. – Porra... – ouviu o ator grunhir contra seu pescoço, ainda tinha os lábios ali. – Puta merda, Baekhyun...

\- O quê? – Baekhyun arfou, segurando um gemido na garganta. Não podia falar, não podia dar espaço para a voz se manifestar. Caso contrário, iria gemer alto.

\- Você... ahh... eu que... te odeio agora... você é... muito gostoso, Baekhyun-ah... porra... isso...ahhhh... – O som da voz sofrida e sussurrada o levou à loucura. Ele não iria mais aguentar. Nem mais um segundo.

\- Chanyeol... eu vou... vai sujar a piscina...

Chanyeol conseguiu ter um minuto de lucidez apenas para subir um degrau e tirá-los de dentro da água. Baekhyun gozou contra sua barriga, mas continuou se movimentando, agora que já estava mais acostumado podia aumentar a velocidade sem sentir tanto. Um minuto depois, sentiu o ator se desmanchar dentro de si.

Descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda ofegante. Chanyeol logo tratou de sair de dentro dele, provavelmente preocupado com seu incômodo. O pegou no colo – com uma facilidade meio estranha, Baekhyun era mais baixo mas não era tão magrinho, não – e o carregou até a espreguiçadeira. O menor deitou as costas ali e fechou os olhos por um instante, recuperando o fôlego e absorvendo tudo o que havia acontecido. Sentindo o corpo se adaptar e se acalmar, a entrada ainda dolorida pelo uso repentino e um tanto agressivo.

Algo macio envolveu seu tronco e ele abriu os olhos. Chanyeol passava uma toalha cinza em sua barriga, a limpando. Estava agora sentado ao lado de seu corpo, uma toalha igual enrolada em sua cintura. Lhe entregou mais uma e Baekhyun secou o rosto.

Nem estava acreditando que Chanyeol estava tendo a sensibilidade de limpá-lo. Droga, não se surpreenderia se a noite chegasse ao fim e ele estivesse apaixonado.

O encarou e recebeu um sorriso de canto como resposta.

\- Machuquei muito você? – Ele perguntou, ainda sussurrando. Baekhyun nunca amou tanto um ambiente mal iluminado, assim ninguém poderia ver seu rosto corado.

\- Sim, mas foi bom – Baekhyun respondeu, sorrindo de volta. Chanyeol riu e se inclinou, lhe beijando devagar. Sentiu-o acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar.

\- Você está achando que o convidei só para isso, não é? – Chanyeol perguntou, sem afastar o rosto. Sussurrava ainda, os lábios encostando nos do menor.

\- Não – Baekhyun negou, balançando a cabeça de leve. – Sei que não. Você nem teria me trazido aqui se eu quisesse ficar na festa.

\- Quero que saiba que não faço isso com frequência alguma, Baek. De verdade, não sou o tipo de pessoa que transa com todo mundo. Eu gosto de... ficar mais tempo... entende?

\- Tudo bem – Baekhyun murmurou, observando o rosto preocupado e mal iluminado. – Acredito em você.

\- Quer sair comigo? Amanhã de noite? Jantar em algum lugar? Um encontro de verdade, não uma festa cheia de gente chata?

Baekhyun separou os lábios para respondeu, mas recebeu um beijo logo em seguida. O segurou pela nuca, embrenhando os dedos nos cabelos molhados.

Hm, é. Estava ferrado.

Estava, com certeza, apaixonado. Depois dessa, não tinha mais como escapar.

\- Quero – Conseguiu murmurar entre o beijo, e percebeu Chanyeol sorrindo, mas sem interromper nada. O puxou para mais perto, para que conseguisse abraçá-lo de verdade pelo pescoço. Sentiu as mãos dele atrás de suas costas, o abraçando também, obrigando-o a levantar o tronco um pouco.

\- Sabe que... falei sério quando disse que não sabia como ainda não havia sido chamado para ir para a televisão. – Chanyeol interrompeu o beijo, o menor já estava sentado na cadeira agora. – E eu... acho que deveriam chamá-lo. Você tem muito talento, Baek.

\- Obrigado – Baekhyun agradeceu, corando mais uma vez. Recebeu um beijo na bochecha. Argh, cada gesto de Chanyeol o deixava mais bobo pelo ator. Mil vezes argh!

\- Vou falar com meu diretor, ele é o dono do canal que passa a novela que estou fazendo agora. É  sério, eles estão sempre fazendo testes para os programas de entretenimento. Você precisa de uma chance. Mas escute... não deixe de fazer seus vídeos. Eu gostei muito deles, e devem divertir muita gente por aí.

A boca de Baekhyun entreabriu-se, em choque. Estava ouvindo direito? Será que não estava delirando por estar nas nuvens?

\- O quê? Vai falar com eles?

\- Acha que te enchi de elogios porque queria transar com você? Eu estava falando sério, Baek. – A pergunta irônica fez Baekhyun empurrá-lo pelo ombro, e ele riu. – Estou falando sério.

\- Puxa... obrigado, Chanyeol. Eu nem sei como agradecer.

\- Saia comigo amanhã. E quem sabe depois de amanhã também. E depois. – O puxou e o abraçou pelos ombros, fazendo Baekhyun rir de verdade. Beijou sua testa antes de completar. – E depois também. Depois de depois. E então saia comigo mais uma vez. Para então sair mais três vezes, e se não cansar de mim podemos sair de novo depois dessas três vezes.

\- Vai me aguentar tagarelando? Mesmo? – Baekhyun perguntou, sendo espremido pelos braços compridos. Recebeu mais um beijo, agora na bochecha de novo.

\- Eu quero ouvir você tagarelar. O tempo inteiro. Pode gritar também, igual fez no vídeo.

\- Você é maluco – Baekhyun riu, o abraçando pela barriga e deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Você também – Chanyeol respondeu, fazendo-o rir mais ainda.

E era verdade.

Byun Baekhyun era doido, mas acabou reagindo a alguém tão doido quanto ele.

E olha no que deu. 


	3. Ficante fixo

_**“YOUTUBER QUE REAGE À PARK CHANYEOL O CONHECE E FICAM JUNTOS EM FESTA”** _

_**Segundo OP, Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol passaram um tempo juntos dentro da festa e foram embora cedo.** _

_Já imaginou? Reagir à um dos atores mais famosos e desejados da atualidade e acabar conhecendo ele na vida real? Foi o que aconteceu com o dono do canal Baek React, que já havia viralizado um tempo antes com um vídeo no qual rebolava ao som de uma música estrangeira._

_Sua reação assistindo ao ensaio de fotos do ator e modelo Park Chanyeol acabou alcançando proporções inimagináveis por sua forma escandalosa e apaixonada, até bem bonitinha – apesar de deixar todo mundo surdo, e não demorou para que o próprio Chanyeol o notasse e começasse a segui-lo no Twitter. Este grande passo causou um fervor absurdo nas fãs de ambos e agora eles são, atualmente, o casal mais shipado da internet._

_Acontece que, uma semana depois, ou seja, ontem, no aniversário de 7 anos da Pop Media Weekly, acabaram se conhecendo e criando certa intimidade, segundo testemunhas oculares._

_Será que rolou algo entre eles? Ninguém viu nada demais, mas... estamos torcendo para os dois! Dá uma olhada nas fotos oficiais da festa e em alguns registros de fãs, eles ficam lindinhos juntos, não acham?_

 

\- Acho que sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Baekhyun lançou um olhar engraçado para o melhor amigo, que encarava a tela do próprio celular com as narinas infladas em empolgação. Dyo estava sentado no chão do quarto, cenário caseiro do canal Baek React, e mesmo após já estar a par de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior – e até porque acompanhou os registros fotográficos em tempo real no Twitter - piscava aéreo e descrente.

\- Exemplo de melhor amigo – Baekhyun murmurou, rindo consigo mesmo, sentado na cama ainda de pijama. Dyo levantou devagar do chão, colocando uma mão na frente da boca. O Youtuber esticou a cabeça para poder entender o que ele tanto olhava com aquela expressão encantada, e conseguiu identificar a foto oficial dele e de Park Chanyeol na festa.

\- Baek, é como um conto de fadas. Você é manchete dos principais sites de fofoca, tem matéria até na gringa... acabei de olhar nossos gráficos, você ganhou 50 mil seguidores só agora de manhã.

Baekhyun coçou os olhos, abrindo um sorriso bobo. Ganhar seguidores era legal, mas mais legal ainda é perder a virgindade com um ator lindo e simpático que provavelmente roubou seu coração. Não conseguia esquecer dos momentos que tiveram naquela piscina quente, as sensações gostosas que sentiu e as palavras carinhosas de Park Chanyeol... era mesmo um conto de fadas.

Um conto de fadas que te deixa dolorido, mas ainda sim um conto de fadas. Remexeu a bunda no colchão, fazendo uma careta discreta.

\- Já olhou seu Instagram de novo? – O editor perguntou, sem levantar os olhos do celular. – Ganhou 10 mil seguidores.

\- Dyo... – Baekhyun chamou, largando o celular de lado e encarando o amigo, sentado de pernas cruzadas.

\- “Chanbaek” está nos trending topics mundiais, eu estou tremendo de felicidade, você é o Youtuber coreano mais relevante da atualidade...

\- Dyo, eu...

\- A cada cinco minutos você provavelmente é marcado em uma nova fanart ou edição de “Chanbaek”, imagina quantas fanfictions não devem estar sendo postadas nesse instante...

\- Dyo, eu acho que...

\- As menções no Twitter nunca estiveram tão ativas desde o início do canal...

\- Dyo, eu acho que estou apaixonado!

Falou tudo rápido e embolado, para que não pudesse ser interrompido pela quarta vez. O melhor amigo levantou o rosto e o encarou, os olhos redondos vidrados, um tanto chocados. Um sorrisinho começou, então, a surgir em seu rosto.

\- Você... a pessoa mais antissocial que eu conheço... Park Chanyeol deve foder muito bem mesmo... – Dyo murmurou, o tom de voz bem mais baixo agora, ainda parado em pé no meio do quarto.

\- Dyo! Não se trata disso... ele... – Baekhyun abraçou a barriga, o olhar se perdendo no tapete. – Ele... ele foi muito fofo comigo, já lhe contei... Acho que está afim de mim também...

\- É claro que está! Ele te chamou pra sair e prometeu conseguir algo na VHS... é o canal de televisão com mais audiência nos finais de semana!

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior e o apertando entre o dedo indicador e o polegar logo em seguida. Dyo havia parado de prestar atenção nas redes sociais e agora observava o melhor amigo de forma curiosa.

\- Você está mesmo todo apaixonado... Que coisa bizarra, nunca o vi assim... Estou com medo... – Dyo o provocou, fazendo-o corar e abrir a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pelo celular vibrando. Ambos viraram o rosto para a tela acesa no colchão e Baekhyun agarrou o aparelho, arregalando os olhos ao perceber na tela bloqueada que havia recebido uma mensagem. – É ELE? – A voz de Dyo esganiçou e se Baekhyun não estivesse tão atento lendo as palavras, riria alto.

 

 

> **Park Chanyeol (11:34)**
> 
> Oi Baek! Como está? Dormiu bem?

 

Era a primeira vez que Chanyeol estava mandando uma mensagem para ele após terem feito o que fizeram. O estômago de Baekhyun ardeu e ele se pegou abrindo um sorriso ansioso. Dyo continuou repetindo a pergunta e o Youtuber concordou com a cabeça, não tendo condições de responder em voz alta enquanto digitava a resposta.

 

 

> **Byun Baekhyun (11:35)**
> 
> Oi! :3
> 
> Oh, estou bem!
> 
> Dormi sim, e você?

 

Baekhyun enviou a resposta, notando que o ator estava online e provavelmente com a conversa dos dois aberta pois visualizou na hora e já voltou a digitar. Dyo sentou ao seu lado na cama e se grudou no amigo para conseguir acompanhar a troca de mensagens.

 

 

> **Park Chanyeol (11:35)**
> 
> Estou ótimo :)
> 
> Já viu que somos manchete, certo?
> 
> Tudo bem mesmo?
> 
> Não deve estar muito acostumado, não nessa proporção...

 

Dyo fez um som com a garganta próximo a “aaaawwwwnnn” e Baekhyun o empurrou com o ombro para o lado.

 

 

> **Byun Baekhyun (11:36)**
> 
> Ah, tudo bem sim!
> 
> Obrigado por perguntar :3
> 
> Não estou acostumado, mas não me importo

 

Dessa vez, Chanyeol levou alguns minutos para responder, chegando até a sair do aplicativo e ficar off-line por um instante. Dyo reagiu com outro som, agora um gemido manhoso, e Baekhyun o olhou sem paciência. Já era nervoso por si só, se o amigo ficasse fazendo a trilha sonora da situação, iria piorar tudo.

 

 

> **Park Chanyeol (11:38)**
> 
> Seu nome nas manchetes de hoje é em parte minha culpa
> 
> Mas não vou me desculpar
> 
> Porque acho que iremos aparecer de novo amanhã
> 
> Se depender só de mim

 

\- O quê? – Dyo perguntou, gritando no ouvido de Baekhyun. Parecia o próprio amigo naquele momento, dando uma amostra ao Youtuber de como era ter ele próprio como melhor amigo.

 

 

> **Byun Baekhyun (11:38)**
> 
> Como assim?

 

 

> **Park Chanyeol (11:39)**
> 
> Lembra do meu pedido ontem à noite? ><
> 
> Tem algo pra fazer hoje?
> 
> Queria te levar pra jantar :P

 

\- Meu Deus, caralho, porra... Baekhyun! – Dyo o empurrou com força pelo ombro, fazendo o amigo se desequilibrar e quase cair do colchão, deixando o celular cair no chão.

\- Dyo! – O garoto resmungou, abaixando-se para juntar o aparelho.

\- Ele quer te levar pra jantar. Ele não quer jantar com você. Ele quer te levar pra jantar. Ele. Quer te levar. Pra jantar. Meu Deus, vocês são o futuro casal mais adorável do planeta!

\- Devo me fazer de difícil? – Baekhyun perguntou, parando para pensar por um instante enquanto molhava os lábios tentando administrar a boca seca de nervoso. Se estava mesmo gostando de Chanyeol e queria algo mais sério, precisava pensar em cada passo.

\- Socorro, pra quê, meu Deus? Você já deu pra ele... no primeiro dia que se conheceram. Baek, desculpa, mas não adianta mais – Dyo começou a rir sozinho, fazendo Baekhyun pegar o travesseiro e lhe dar uma travesseirada na cara.

 

 

> **Byun Baekhyun (11:40)**
> 
> Claro que eu lembro kekeke
> 
> Quer me levar onde?
> 
> Posso pensar no seu caso ;)

 

\- Grito, Baek... Que difícil, hein... – Dyo comentou, lendo a resposta na tela e começando a rir mais ainda. Baekhyun riu junto, se achando patético.

 

 

> **Park Chanyeol (11:40)**
> 
> Kekekekeke
> 
> É um restaurante bem escondidinho aqui no meu bairro
> 
> Gosto porque é bem difícil paparazzis ou fãs conseguirem fotografar, as mesas ficam bem pra dentro
> 
> Pensa com carinho, Baek ><
> 
> Me senti muito bem com você ontem

 

\- Quer que eu vá buscar um copo de água com açúcar? – Dyo levantou da cama, olhando para a porta e depois para Baekhyun, que encarava o celular paralisado. Os olhos estavam arregalados e ele ofegava um pouco.

\- Não... caramba... - Baekhyun murmurou, aéreo.

\- Escondidinho! Pensa com carinho! Ele é muito fofo, porra! Eu vou buscar pra mim. Já volto. – O amigo começou a se afastar em direção à porta, mas Baekhyun o interrompeu, dando-se conta do ambiente que o cercava.

\- Não dá papo pra minha mãe! Ela vai querer saber os detalhes de ontem, pelo amor de Deus, não conta que eu perdi minha virgindade. Dyo, pelo amor de Deus...

\- Não vou contar, está maluco? – Dyo riu pelo nariz, logo depois refletindo por um instante. - Mas ela já sabe de “Chanbaek”, todo mundo já sabe... Você contou que ficaram juntos?

Baekhyun suspirou, lembrando-se da conversa que teve com a mãe algumas horas atrás, após ela acordá-lo lhe perguntando o que havia acontecido naquela festa, afinal já tinha lido todas as matérias possíveis envolvendo o nome do filho. A mãe de Baekhyun assistia à novela atual de Park Chanyeol e aquilo não podia ser mais desconfortável.

\- Menti que nos beijamos e só, ela quase morreu do coração. Meia verdade. Mantém assim, por favor. Se não nunca mais deixo você entrar aqui em casa.

\- Mas eu preciso editar seus vídeos.

\- Porra, verdade. Tá, cai fora logo.

Rindo, Dyo fechou a porta atrás de si e Baekhyun imediatamente voltou sua atenção para o celular em suas mãos.

 

 

> **Byun Baekhyun (11:43)**
> 
> Não fala assim, eu fico morrendo de vergonha ><
> 
> Também me senti bem~~~
> 
> Que horas? Pode me passar o endereço?

 

Aproveitou que Dyo não estava ali para fazer uma manha tímida, afinal, ele de fato era uma pessoa tímida quando se tratava de assuntos românticos. Oh, mas você transou com ele no primeiro encontro! Bem, não importa. Manteve-se muito tímido o tempo inteiro.

 

 

> **Park Chanyeol (11:44)**
> 
> Vergonha por quê?
> 
> Você é tão bonitinho, Baek
> 
> Haha
> 
> O que acha de vir pra minha casa antes? Acho melhor irmos no mesmo carro, assim posso te ajudar se a mídia ou algum fã aparecer
> 
> E tenho algumas stalkers também, então precisamos tomar certo cuidado
> 
> Lá pelas 18h
> 
> Tudo bem pra você? Te mando a localização aqui

 

Oh, meu Deus. Ele era famoso e relevante o suficiente para ter stalkers! Baekhyun estava mesmo metido com gente importante. Nem parecia que estava vivendo a própria vida, era como se estivesse fazendo um test drive na vida de outra pessoa.

 

 

> **Byun Baekhyun (11:44)**
> 
> Tudo bem sim!
> 
> Nos vemos às 18h :)

 

 

> **Park Chanyeol (11:45)**
> 
> Eu moro em um condomínio fechado
> 
> Vou deixar seu nome na portaria
> 
> Cuidado na entrada, elas ficam por ali sempre
> 
> Você tem máscara? Se se sentir melhor, pode usar uma
> 
> Até à noite :)
> 
> <3

 

Elas... as stalkers? Baekhyun estava confuso, não compreendia direito nada daquele mundo de famosos. E máscara... não costumava usar, mal se importava com sua aparência para ter motivos para usar algo assim... Teria de se escorar no capuz do casaco.

Mas ei, espera um pouco...

Chanyeol havia mandado um coração no final da mensagem.

Um coração.

Oh, meu Deus.

Você não manda um coração para alguém que não gosta, certo? Será que Park Chanyeol estava começando a gostar dele de verdade? Puxa, que sorte seria se sua primeira paixão fosse correspondida...

Suspirou, lançando um olhar tenso para a porta do armário. Precisaria escolher uma roupa bem bonita, dessa vez iria usar um traje casual e não poderia depender de paletós e gravatas para impressioná-lo.

Nunca imaginaria que começar um rolo com um ator famoso pudesse ser tão angustiante. Ele não queria apenas impressioná-lo por saber que Chanyeol andava com pessoas descoladas e relevantes, mas queria impressioná-lo porque... bem... seria muita inocência sonhar em namorá-lo de verdade em algum momento?

Era tão difícil encontrar alguém que se encaixasse com sua personalidade eufórica e sarcástica... a única pessoa que combinava com ele até aquele momento era Do Kyungsoo, mas era seu melhor amigo e blergh... nunca o considerou mais do que isso.

Finalmente havia encontrado! Park Chanyeol era perfeito para ele... engraçado, simpático, alto, charmoso e... tão carinhoso. O maior sonho secreto de Baekhyun era um dia ser mimado por um namorado carinhoso que lhe desse comidinhas boas e fizesse cafuné na sua cabeça.

Era um sonho tão simples... será que conseguiria realizá-lo dessa vez?

 

►►►

 

Clicava na tela do celular para que ela acendesse e lhe mostrasse as notificações a cada cinco minutos. O ambiente dentro do Uber estava agradável, mas sabia que sentiria um pouco de frio quando descesse do carro, pois havia sido genial o suficiente para colocar uma camisa e esquecer de pegar sua jaqueta com capuz. Iria passar frio e ainda não teria nada para tentar tampar o rosto caso aquelas stalkers aparecessem.

Vestia uma camisa xadrez bordô – aliás, havia ganhado de presente de Dyo e até aquele momento ainda não havia usado por não ter motivos para usar algo caro no dia a dia – e uma calça jeans escura, mais apertada do que gostaria. Na verdade, se fosse se vestir como quisesse, iria sair de casa de moletom e calças largas. Mas precisava impressionar Park Chanyeol, então obrigou o corpo a ignorar a sensação ruim das pernas prensadas no tecido duro e até penteou os cabelos, deixando a franjinha um pouco dividida no meio.

A última mensagem que havia recebido de Chanyeol havia sido seu endereço para que ele colocasse no aplicativo de transporte e conseguisse solicitar a carona. O ator morava em uma região mais remota da cidade, na qual a maioria das casas havia sido construída dentro de condomínios. Deveria ser uma região bem reservada, para pessoas que querem evitar tumulto e a vida agitada do centro.

Mas, aparentemente, aquela região não estava imune às tão famosas stalkers. Quando o carro entrou na rua muito bem arborizada, quase uma alameda, Baekhyun notou de longe as meninas sentadas no meio fio da calçada no lado oposto da entrada do condomínio, concentradas nas telas do celular. Era um grupo de mais ou menos dez pessoas, e havia até uns dois garotos entre elas. Todos usavam máscaras e Baekhyun sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando eles levantaram o rosto das telas e se colocaram em pé para observar o carro entrar pelo portão. Será que ficavam ali o tempo inteiro? Não trabalhavam ou estudavam?

Bom, pelo menos as janelas daquele Uber eram bem escuras e ele não pode ser reconhecido. O motorista fez o que Baekhyun pediu no início da viagem, informado ao porteiro seu nome e sobrenome, e assim conseguindo passagem para circular pelo belo condomínio e estacionar na frente da casa de Chanyeol.

Assim como a rua arborizada, o condomínio era lotado de natureza por todos os lados. Deveria ser muito bom morar em um lugar com oxigênio puro, a poluição da cidade poderia ser assustadora.

Baekhyun agradeceu o motorista e desceu do carro, logo abraçando os próprios braços cobertos pelo tecido fino e atravessando a calçada cheia de arbustos para conseguir tocar na campainha.

A casa não era grande. Tinha dois andares, mas parecia ser pequena e confortável, clássica com um belo jardim bem cuidado na frente. Tudo aquilo acabou surpreendendo Baekhyun, que nunca imaginaria que um ator famoso iria morar em um local tão simples e adorável. Imaginava aquelas casas minimalistas modernas e intimidadoras, e sentiu-se extremamente bem ali.

Percorreu o caminho de pedras rodeado de arbustos e subiu pelas escadas até parar na pequena varanda com um banquinho de dois lugares bem fofo. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, os arrumando de forma nervosa, e colocou o dedo na campainha. Poderia ter mandado uma mensagem, mas por algum motivo preferiu ser menos previsível.

Chanyeol abriu a porta alguns segundos depois, e puxa... ele estava maravilhoso. Usava uma blusa cinza escuro de mangas compridas e gola alta, seu pescoço era longo e elegante então aquele estilo de roupa ficava magnífico nele. E ficou estonteante ao sorrir tímido, fazendo aparecer a covinha na bochecha. Baekhyun estava completamente deslumbrado.

\- Oi, Baek – O ator murmurou, lhe lançando um olhar de corpo inteiro que durou poucos milésimos. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam penteados para trás, parecia que todo o visual estava em sintonia.

\- O-oi – Baekhyun murmurou, pigarreando e gaguejando feito um adolescente inseguro. Estava com os braços cruzados na frente do peito por causa do frio e Chanyeol percebeu.

\- Por que veio sem casaco? Entre logo – Ele lhe deu espaço para passar e Baekhyun entrou na casa, sentindo um calor confortável envolver seu corpo gelado. E oh... era a casa mais bonita que ele já havia entrado na vida.

Mas não porque era luxuosa ou algo do tipo.

Não era luxuosa. Nem um pouco luxuosa.

Era como um chalé encantador, que só vemos em sonhos. A lareira da sala estava acesa e através das portas envidraçadas Baekhyun podia ver o jardim de trás, já mal iluminado pelo final do dia.

\- Uau – Baekhyun murmurou, parando no hall de entrada depois de esticar a cabeça e analisar a sala. – Sua casa... é surpreendente.

\- Isso é bom? – Chanyeol perguntou, sorrindo ao parar do seu lado. Seu perfume era inebriante, fazendo o estômago do menor apertar. Sentiu vontade de enterrar o rosto no pescoço do ator e nunca mais sair dali.

\- É ótimo, nunca estive em um lugar tão bonito antes. – Pigarreou mais uma vez, suspirando e tentando controlar os nervos. - Mora sozinho aqui?

\- Moro. Acompanhei a construção desde a planta, pedi que fizessem tudo do meu jeito. Não me imaginava assim, certo?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, ainda abraçando o tronco.

\- Confesso que não. Mas... estou feliz. É legal poder conhecê-lo melhor.

Nem acreditou que confessou aquilo logo de cara. A confissão fez Chanyeol sorrir de novo, encarando os pés por um instante. Estava tímido mesmo!

Ah, que amor.

\- Bem, obrigado. – Foi a vez de Chanyeol pigarrear, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça jeans. – Conseguiu passar pelas stalkers, certo?

\- Oh, sim. Nem viram quem eu era, o vidro do carro era escuro. Elas ficam ali o tempo inteiro?

\- Sim, revezam. Eu... eu sinto muito por isso. Não há o que fazer, a rua é pública. Mas não quero falar deles. Por favor, vamos sentar na sala um pouco. Pode colocar essas pantufas aqui se quiser, ou se preferir pode ficar de meias. Quer beber algo antes de sairmos?

Baekhyun encarou a pequena estante ao lado da porta e obedeceu ao pedido, tirando os sapatos e colocando as pantufas fofinhas.

\- Não, estou bem, obrigado.

Ele agradeceu e o acompanhou ao atravessarem o pequeno hall e entrarem no ambiente quentinho e mais iluminado. O ator apontou para o sofá bem de frente para a lareira e Baekhyun sentou, para então observar o mais alto sentar ao seu lado, de frente para ele, e cruzar as pernas em cima do estofado. O achou adorável só por fazer aquilo, pareceu uma criança por alguns segundos.

\- Como está? – Chanyeol perguntou, piscando em sua direção com uma expectativa preocupada. - Em relação a... bem... você sabe... eu lembro bem como foi comigo e...

\- Oh – Baekhyun separou os lábios, levando um braço até o encosto para se apoiar melhor e poder virar para o ator. Seus olhos desviaram por um instante, constrangido. – É... estou bem. De manhã senti um pouco e... puxa, não acredito que estou falando isso. Por que perguntou? – Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e colocou as mãos em cima delas, usando os dedos para esconder os olhos.

Ouviu Chanyeol rir baixinho e logo sentiu seus pulsos serem segurados delicadamente, fazendo as mãos abaixarem e o rosto todo corado de Baekhyun ficar visível à luz do fogo.

\- Está com vergonha? – Chanyeol perguntou, ainda rindo e sem soltar os pulsos finos. As mãos grandes escorregaram até envolverem as mãos mais delicadas de Baekhyun, e o menor chegou a ofegar ao sentir os dedos serem entrelaçados.

\- Estou – murmurou, lambendo o lábio inferior rapidamente. Desviou os olhos para a lareira, segurando um sorrisinho constrangido.

\- Não precisa ficar, só quero saber se machuquei muito. Me senti mal... nunca havia... bem, sido o primeiro de alguém. – Baekhyun sentiu os polegares acariciarem as costas de suas mãos e seu peito apertou mais uma vez. Abaixou o rosto e o olhou, ainda sorrindo de canto.

\- Não vou mentir dizendo que não senti nada, porque doeu mesmo e fiquei um pouco dolorido, mas... é... – Ele engoliu em seco, percorrendo o rosto apreensivo e admirado do mais velho. – Não me arrependo. Faria tudo de novo. – Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem mais uma vez e soltou as mãos de Chanyeol, escondendo o rosto e grunhindo de forma engraçada, sem paciência consigo mesmo.

\- Me desculpe pela dor... Baek, não precisa ter vergonha de mim, perdeu a virgindade comigo... compartilhamos intimidade agora. – As palavras não funcionaram, Baekhyun continuou escondendo o rosto e deitou o tronco no encosto do sofá, mas ainda mantendo-se de frente para Chanyeol. Sentiu então os braços do mais velho o envolverem e o puxarem para frente.

Quando percebeu, estava sentado no meio das pernas dele, sendo confortavelmente envolvido em um abraço pela cintura. Ainda escondendo o rosto, apoiou a cabeça no peito de Chanyeol, o fazendo rir, e logo em seguida recebeu um beijinho na testa.

\- Você disse que faria tudo de novo? – O ator sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, a voz muito suave e paciente.

\- Disse – Baekhyun murmurou contra as palmas das mãos que ainda escondiam o rosto.

\- Então não pode ficar tímido assim... porque eu também faria tudo de novo. – Chanyeol lhe depositou mais um beijo na testa, mas dessa vez manteve os lábios na região, lhe dando um beijinho atrás do outro até chegar em uma parte do rosto onde estava coberta pelas mãos. Beijou o dedo de Baekhyun e ele o separou dos outros, deixando o olho de fora e o encarando. Chanyeol riu alto, o apertando mais no abraço.

O menor finalmente abaixou as mãos e as descansou no colo, enquanto Chanyeol afastava sua franja para os lados e analisava com adoração o rosto corado. Inclinou o rosto e lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz, fazendo o menor rir e fechar os olhos. O ator aproveitou para lhe dar outro beijo, agora no canto dos lábios, bem em cima da pintinha que Baekhyun tinha na parte superior.

A surpresa foi tão boa que ele não resistiu, levantando os dois braços e o abraçando pelo pescoço. Abriu os olhos e o encarou, ainda sorrindo de canto.

\- Se quiser um dia pode me filmar reagindo a você. Eu vou parecer um bobo idiota. – Chanyeol murmurou, os olhos redondos percorrendo todos os detalhes do belo rosto do mais jovem.

\- Vai fazer a internet parar se um dia fizer isso mesmo – Baekhyun respondeu, descendo o olhar de seus olhos para os lábios cheinhos do ator. – “Chanbaek” é a sensação do momento.

\- Eu amo “Chanbaek”. Eles ficam tão bonitinhos juntos. Combinam, não acha?

Baekhyun riu, corando de novo, e por mais incrível que pudesse ser, tomou a iniciativa de esticar o pescoço e juntar os lábios dos dois em um selinho macio e calmo, aproveitando para segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

\- Combinam muito – O mais novo sussurrou, interrompendo o selinho por um momento. Sentiu as mãos grandes lhe apertarem a cintura carinhosamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior sem nem perceber, fazendo os olhos do maior brilharem. Foi tomado por um beijo mais quente logo em seguida, a nuca agora sendo segurada para Chanyeol poder ter mais estabilidade. Mordiscava o lábio do menor com delicadeza, para então voltar a procurar a língua com sua própria.

No minuto seguinte, o pescoço de Baekhyun estava sendo deliciosamente atacado e lhe fazendo ter cócegas vez ou outra. Se encolhia e ria ao sentir o ator assoprar contra sua pele sensível.

\- Meu pescoço é meu ponto fraco, para, Yeollie! – Pediu manhoso, nem percebendo o apelido que saiu sem querer. Chanyeol riu em seu pescoço, parando de assoprar e lhe beijando a pele mais algumas vezes antes de interromper tudo e lhe encarar.

\- Pode me chamar assim sempre – falou, os lábios vermelhos e úmidos. Baekhyun suspirou, encantado com a visão.

\- Yeollie, Yeollie... sempre? Pretende tornar isso um hábito? – Apontou para os dois com um sorriso empolgado no rosto. Chanyeol o puxou para mais perto, voltando a abraçá-lo totalmente pela cintura.

\- Achei que já sabia das minhas intenções... eu disse ontem. Quero ficar com você, Baekhyun. Sair mais vezes, recebê-lo aqui de vez em quando... até apresentá-lo para meus amigos. Quer dizer, se quiser também, é claro.

\- Hm... tipo... ficar fixo? – Baekhyun perguntou, morrendo de medo de parecer desesperado, mas queria saber mesmo qual era a intenção do ator. Não aguentaria o baque se descobrisse que Chanyeol estava saindo com ele e com mais alguém ao mesmo tempo. Estava mesmo sentindo algo.

A pergunta fez Chanyeol rir.

\- Ficar fixo – concordou, balançando a cabeça.

\- Com... exclusividade? Não que eu queira sair com mais alguém, só quero saber se...

\- Com exclusividade, não pretendo sair com mais ninguém. Nem quero, ninguém me interessa tanto há tempos como você. Já estava saindo com alguém? – Chanyeol pareceu preocupado por um momento. – Aquele seu amigo, Dyo... é só seu amigo? Assisti seus vídeos e ele está em todos...

\- É só meu amigo, nossa, sim. Não temos nada. Espera... assistiu todos os meus vídeos?

\- Eu disse que tinha gostado do seu jeito. Você é engraçado, faz eu me esquecer dos meus problemas. Acho que assisti você a madrugada inteira daquele primeiro dia que nos falamos pelas mensagens diretas.

\- Oh... é sério? – Os olhinhos de Baekhyun brilharam e sua boca se abriu formando um pequeno “o”. A reação fez Chanyeol sorrir e inclinar a cabeça para o lado, o admirando por alguns milésimos antes de responder.

\- É claro que é sério... não conheci você ontem à noite. Assisti você tantas vezes nessa última semana que já conheço seu jeitinho de cor.

Baekhyun corou pela milésima vez naquele pequeno espaço de tempo, começando a sentir que talvez seu desejo de ter um namorado que o cuidasse e se preocupasse com ele poderia estar prestes a acontecer. Estava empolgado, mas tentou controlar o grande sorriso que forçava passagem nos lábios vermelhos por conta dos beijos anteriores.

\- Eu assisti todas as suas novelas. – Baekhyun falou, decidindo confessar também já que Chanyeol havia feito o mesmo. - Minha preferida é Brave Soul, eu gosto de novelas de época. Você ficou lindo vestido com os trajes tradicionais.

Recebeu um sorriso largo e um beijo na bochecha após o elogio. Não poderia imaginar que receber um beijo de um tipo tão inocente pudesse ser tão gostoso. 

\- Ah... minha mãe assiste sua novela atual, ela adora você. Te acha bonitão e tudo o mais, aquela coisa de mãe. – Achou engraçado confessar aquilo também, só para ver a reação surpresa e alegre no rosto do ator.

\- Ela já sabe da gente? – Chanyeol perguntou, curioso.

\- Bem... eu comentei que tivemos um rolo ontem. E ela sabe que estou na sua casa agora.

\- E o que ela acha disso? Você saindo com um cara famoso?

\- O que ela acha do fato de eu gostar de homens? Ou o fato de você ser famoso?

\- Os dois. – Chanyeol havia adquirido um olhar mais sério agora, apesar de ainda manter a suavidade em suas expressões faciais.

\- Meus pais sabem da minha orientação, sempre souberam. Não foi novidade quando assumi. Para eles não faz diferença. É uma ótima família para ser quem você é. – Ele explicou, relembrando um pouco de sua revelação aos 18 anos, quando admitiu para os pais e para o irmão quem era e não chocou ninguém. - E sobre você ser famoso... minha mãe nunca esteve tão radiante.

\- Quero conhecê-los um dia.

E por aquilo Baekhyun não esperava.

Ficou em silêncio, o cenho franzido e a garganta engolindo a saliva acumulada.  Chanyeol riu, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos ruivos do menor e bagunçando a franja.

\- Quando a gente é famoso não costuma ter tempo e disponibilidade para conhecer pessoas comuns, entende? Sinto falta disso. Desculpe se fui muito sincero, mas é o que estou sentindo.

\- Quer... conhecer meus pais? – Baekhyun repetiu, piscando.

\- Não agora... Um dia. Digo, se... continuarmos... isso... entende...

O menor concordou com a cabeça, os lábios entreabertos e um sorrisinho ameaçando aparecer. Oh, suas suspeitas estavam quase confirmadas... então Chanyeol estava mesmo pretendendo manter o que haviam começado... será que estava sonhando? Só podia.

\- Bem, que tal irmos jantar agora? Não está com fome? Acho que ouvi sua barriga roncar. – Chanyeol abriu um sorriso de canto, os olhos o provocando juntos ao comentário.

\- Ouviu? – Baekhyun perguntou, arregalando seus olhos e abraçando a própria barriga. Estava mesmo com fome. O gesto fez Chanyeol rir e concordar com a cabeça.

\- Não se preocupe, vai encher a pancinha hoje! Eles servem o melhor hambúrguer da cidade. Eu juro.

\- Isso é jeito de falar, Chanyeol? Nem tive tempo de aproveitar um pouco a falsa polidez de primeiros encontros? – O menor comentou, rindo, enquanto levantava do colo do maior e se colocava em pé, ajeitando a roupa que havia se desgrenhado um pouco por conta dos amassos.

\- Não acho que isso combine com a gente – Chanyeol explicou, levantando também. – Pode funcionar com outros casa... digo, com as outras pessoas, mas olha pra gente... não somos assim.

Baekhyun congelou por um momento, observando o mais velho se aproximar da lareira e verificar o fogo se extinguir aos poucos. Ele quase havia os chamado de casal e agora estava com o rosto todo vermelho, tentando disfarçar.

\- É, não somos – O mais novo finalmente concordou, ainda observando o outro corado e falsamente distraído com o fogo, tentando apagá-lo para que pudessem sair.

\- Escuta – Chanyeol se virou de repente, suspirando e cruzando os braços. Baekhyun franziu o cenho, lhe olhando com atenção. – Quer dormir aqui hoje? Não sei quando vamos poder sair essa semana, eu não tenho tempo para respirar por causa das gravações. E acredito que você tenha que estudar.

Os lábios de Baekhyun se entreabriram e ele segurou uma arfada dentro do peito. Nunca havia dormido na casa de um possível pretendente. Na verdade, mal havia tido algum pretendente na vida, quanto mais dormir na casa dele... Surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo ao ter de se controlar para não responder gritando que sim, caramba, queria muito.

Mas o que seus pais iriam achar? Dormir na casa de alguém que só trocou uns amassos uma vez na vida?

\- Hm, me desculpe se estou parecendo muito... atirado? Nossa, eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas. Acabo sempre falando o que estou sentindo. Não sei essas regras de encontros, e...

\- Quero – Baekhyun o cortou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Teria de explicar para a mãe que havia ido dormir na casa de Dyo ou algo do tipo, mas não se importava com aquela mentirinha. Queria muito passar mais tempo com ele antes de terem de se separar por cinco dias ou a quantidade que fosse.

\- Oh, tudo bem, então. – Chanyeol sorriu de canto, mexendo os dedos das mãos de forma nervosa e olhando em volta por um instante. – Hm, tem um quarto de hóspedes aqui, eu posso arrumar para você quando voltarmos. E posso emprestar um moletom para você dormir.

\- Está ótimo, obrigado, Chanyeol. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Baekhyun percebeu que o ator estava um tanto nervoso, para valer. Parecia que não estava tão acostumado assim com alguma coisa que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Mas isso Baekhyun não conseguiu identificar. De qualquer forma, sentiu a necessidade de deixá-lo mais confortável, então estendeu a mão para que ele segurasse. – Vamos? A barriga roncou de novo.

Chanyeol riu, os olhos silenciosamente agradecidos pela tentativa do outro de aliviar a tensão, e segurou sua mão para o conduzir pelo corredor até a saída.

\- Ah, aqui – O ator parou ao lado do cabideiro na entrada e pegou um casaco preto de nylon que parecia muito quentinho, com pelos no capuz e tudo. – Vista, se não vai pegar um resfriado.  

Foi tão rápido e natural que Baekhyun nem percebeu, mas acabou enfiando os braços nas mangas enquanto o mais velho ainda segurava o casaco nas mãos. Chanyeol ajeitou-o no corpo pequeno e pegou do cabideiro mais um para si próprio.

Ficou enorme em Baekhyun, fazendo ambos rirem antes de saírem para a noite fria e entrarem no carro de Chanyeol, estacionado na garagem logo ao lado do jardim bem cuidado.

 

►►►

 

Baekhyun, agora já sentado de frente para Chanyeol no restaurante intimista e reservado da região boêmia daquela parte da cidade, ainda encontrava-se um pouco chocado com o que havia acabado de descobrir.

\- Elas o seguem o tempo inteiro? – perguntou mais uma vez, não conseguindo se concentrar no cardápio aberto nas mãos de dedos finos. Parte dos stalkers de Chanyeol o haviam seguido até ali e o aguardavam do lado de fora do restaurante. Sempre mantinham certa distância, como se soubessem exatamente certos limites, mas a presença deles era constante.

\- Seguem. Como disse, revezam. Não se preocupe, Baek... eu... olha, não gosto de falar sobre isso porque já tive muito incômodo por conta dessas pessoas, mas... temos certos acordos. Eu e elas. Já sabem sobre você, mas não vão espalhar nada. Nunca espalham. Elas tem meu número e já deixei claro que desejo privacidade.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, achando aquele mundo muito fora de sua realidade. Stalkers que o perseguem vinte e quatro horas por dia... isso é inimaginável... e você ainda precisa manter acordos para que sua privacidade não seja invadida...

Abaixou o olhar para o cardápio, tentando se distrair ao olhar as opções de hambúrguer. Afinal, estava de fato com muita fome e não seriam stalkers que iriam fazer seu estômago parar de roncar. E, de qualquer forma, estava se sentindo muito confortável sentado naquela mesa no fundo do restaurante mal iluminado.

\- Baek... – Chanyeol chamou e o menor percebeu que o ator o observava escolher seu prato. – Me desculpe por isso. Não gostaria que se sentisse intimidado por causa dessas pessoas.

\- Tudo bem, já entendi como funciona. Não se preocupe.

\- Espero que... – O maior riu pelo nariz, levando seus olhos até o próprio cardápio aberto na sua frente. – Espero que não desista de mim por causa disso. Mal começamos...

\- Pare, Chanyeol. Não vou desistir. É bizarro? Puxa, e como... mas estou adorando passar um tempo com você. Não estamos ficando fixo?

Chanyeol suspirou, abrindo um sorriso tímido de canto. Baekhyun levou o olhar até uma das mãos grandonas que descansava em cima da mesa de madeira rústica e esticou o próprio braço, colocando os dedos por cima e acariciando de leve sua pele.

\- Eu nem acredito que você aceitou... e quer continuar depois de descobrir que sou observado o tempo inteiro. – O ator virou sua mão para cima e segurou a menor, devolvendo uma carícia no pulso fino.

\- E quem não é hoje em dia? Você só passa por uma versão mais radical. Só isso. – A constatação fez Chanyeol concordar com a cabeça, lhe lançando um sorriso de gratidão. Ele era tão bonito, Baekhyun concluiu mais uma vez, mesmo agora sob a iluminação fraca do ambiente. Ainda não havia caído a ficha de que estava saindo com aquele modelo bonitão que reagiu em seu canal. Era surreal. E ele, aparentemente, estava realmente afim de ter algo com Baekhyun... aquele cara lindo e altão... imagina poder se aconchegar no colo dele quando quiser... sentiu uma injeção de felicidade e seu peito acelerou. Ainda bem que Chanyeol não podia ler seus pensamentos e notar seu coração batendo forte... iria achá-lo tão patético.

O garçom não demorou para aparecer e anotar os pedidos. Ambos escolheram o hambúrguer clássico da casa, seguindo a sugestão do próprio Chanyeol, e acabaram por escolher beber água. Era verdade que Baekhyun iria aceitar tomar um bom soju, mas Chanyeol estava dirigindo e não iria fazer aquilo sozinho e deixar o outro na vontade.

Quando a comida chegou, quinze minutos depois de jogarem conversa fora, o menor se impressionou com a beleza do prato. Não era sofisticado, mas era montado dentro de um cestinho muito bonito e bem decorado.

\- Se importa se eu tirar uma foto do meu prato e postar? – Baekhyun perguntou, os olhinhos brilhando enquanto admirava a comida.

\- Claro que não. Por que me importaria? – Chanyeol perguntou, pegando uma batata frita e a molhando na maionese, para então dar uma mordida de forma distraída.

Baekhyun então tirou seu celular do bolso e fotografou seu prato. Por conta do ângulo inclinado, acabou pegando o tronco de Chanyeol do outro lado da mesa e considerou apagar e tentar enquadrar para que o outro não aparecesse e causasse uma confusão na internet, mas a foto havia ficado tão bonita...

\- Você apareceu um pouco. Seu peito e seus braços... – Baekhyun comentou, levantando o olhar para ver o que Chanyeol achava daquilo.

\- Qual o problema?

\- Posso postar mesmo assim? Vão saber que não é Dyo, você é muito maior que ele... – Baekhyun passava de um filtro para o outro no aplicativo de edição.

\- E não quer dar algo para suas fãs se divertirem um pouco? – Chanyeol perguntou, sorrindo de forma cômica. – Não me importo, Baek. Se iremos sair mais vezes, alguém vai acabar descobrindo em algum momento.

\- Não tenho fãs, pare com isso... São apenas pessoas que me acompanham. E sim, mas... se pediu privacidade para suas stalkers...

\- É diferente. Você está decidindo postar, não são pessoas que não conhecemos e não temos controle. Se você quer postar, eu não me importo. Pode até me marcar.

\- Está maluco? Meu Instagram vai travar. Vou postar mas não vou falar nada.

\- Como se não fossem perceber de cara que sou eu... – Chanyeol comentou, cômico de novo, dando a primeira mordida em seu hambúrguer. Baekhyun lhe lançou um olhar enviesado, fazendo o outro rir enquanto mastigava.

Suspirou e carregou a foto no Instagram, clicando em postar sem parar para pensar muito. Em poucos segundos os likes e comentários começaram, um atrás do outro. Pode ler alguns antes de bloquear o celular para finalmente começar a comer:

 

 

> **@hyoyeak**
> 
> PARK CHANYEOL? OPPA ESTÁ COM ELE?

 

 

> **@jihaehyn**
> 
> OMG OMG OMG QUEM ESTÁ COM BYUN

 

 

> **@ashleybbhlve**
> 
> gente baekhyun está saindo com alguém? é do kyungsoo? meu deus alguém me responde

 

 

> **@lovelovelovee**
> 
> É PARK CHANYEOL SÃO OS BRAÇOS DELE CONHEÇO MEU OPPA~~ OMMOOOO QUE LINDOS EU VOU MORRER!

 

 

> **@yeolparkyeollie**
> 
> byun baekhyun cuide bem do nosso oppa está tão frio hoje~

 

 

> **@bbhbyunnie**
> 
> **@yeolparkyeollie**  acha que baekhyun não precisa de cuidados também? por que stans de atores só pensam em si mesmas? baek é só um garoto ainda, não gosta dos holofotes. ele quem precisa ser cuidado. peça para seu oppa cuidar dele, isso sim.

 

 

> **@kimparkbyun**
> 
> eu vou desmaiar MEU DEUSDOCEUUUUUUUU

 

 

> **@lolaapark**
> 
> EU NÃO TO ACREDITANDO NISSO É O DIA MAIS FELIZ DA MINHA VIDA

 

 

> **@tifftiffbae**
> 
> POR FAVOR ALGUÉM ME ACODEEEEEEE AISHDSOKPOPOPKOKP BYUN EU TE AMO VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDEIA CHANYEOL É PERFEITO PRA VOCÊ MUITO OBRIGADA POR TER REAGIDO AO VÍDEO DELE E TER ABENÇOADO A INTERNET COM O MAIOR CASAL DE TODOS OS TEMPOS

 

 

> **@897040404**
> 
> não acredito que baek está saindo com um cara mesmo, achava que ele só brincava que era gay... agora esse ator eu sempre soube, lembro de boatos ano retrasado...

 

 

> **@lovelovelovee**
> 
> **@897040404**  por que não acredita? qual o problema? eles se gostaram todo mundo já sabe! ficaram juntos na festa de ontem e agora estão jantando... basta aceitar! gente chata e enxerida  
>  ><

 

 

> **@amybyun**
> 
> estou passando mal, chanbaek é real?

 

 

> **@897040404**
> 
> que desnecessário se expor assim byun baekhyun, gostava tanto do seu canal, nunca precisou se escorar em escândalos de relacionamento como o resto

 

 

> **@1twothreebaekkiee**
> 
> vocês são o casal mais lindo de todos os tempos por favor namorem para sempre <3 <3 <3

 

 

> **@sinbaek**
> 
> se for chanyeol mesmo na foto, espero que estejam se divertindo juntos! amamos chanbaek, lindos lindos lindos

 

 

> **@sososoreal**
> 
> imaginem eles fazendo sexo que coisa mais linda? meu deus... estou até arrepiada

 

 

> **@amybyun**
> 
> **@897040404**  sai daqui garota tóxica, deixando nosso bebê triste! qual a necessidade de um comentário assim? baek nunca saiu com ninguém antes, deixa ele viver!

 

 

> **@z.bunnybunby**
> 
> não ligue para os comentários negativos byun por favor aproveite sua janta, chanbaek é muito bonitinho e as fãs de park chanyeol o apoiam

 

 

> **@lolyeol**
> 
> apague essa foto byun baekhyun, palhaço de internet não tem vez com o talentoso e maravilhoso park chanyeol. apague agora, que piada, acha que tem chances...

 

 

> **@baekreacttome**
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 

> **@baekreacttome**
> 
> UWEFUAJFAAAAAAAAAAA CHANBAEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK AAAAAAAAA

 

Baekhyun coçou os olhos por um instante, bloqueando o celular e fazendo uma careta logo em seguida. Chanyeol percebeu e parou de mastigar, o observando com atenção.

\- O que houve? – perguntou, um tanto preocupado. Baekhyun deu de ombros, dando uma mordida desanimada no hambúrguer. Odiava se afetar pelos comentários maldosos quando, simultaneamente, recebia muito apoio. Por que a maldade sempre nos atinge mais do que a bondade?

\- O público está um tanto dividido, digamos – respondeu, depois de terminar de mastigar. – Aparentemente eu sou um palhaço de internet e não tenho vez com você.

\- O quê? Comentaram isso? – Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, tirando o próprio celular do bolso e desbloqueando a tela para poder entrar no Instagram.

\- Deixa pra lá, já li coisas do tipo antes. Nada de novo.

\- A maioria está surtando positivamente, Baek... – Chanyeol comentou, enquanto passava pelos comentários da foto. – Não ligue para essas pessoas maldosas... ouviu? – Levantou o olhar para encará-lo, e o menor concordou com a cabeça. – O que interessa a opinião delas se quem decide isso é a gente? Palhaço de internet... francamente... você tem mais talento na frente da câmera que muito colega de trabalho que tenho. Porra, que ridículo. Me desculpe pelo palavrão.

O mais velho guardou o celular no bolso de novo e continuou observando Baekhyun comer em silêncio. Não estava dramaticamente chateado nem nada, mas quando lia comentários assim demorava certo tempo para se recuperar. E estava mesmo com Park Chanyeol, de qualquer forma. Com aquelas pessoas querendo ou não.

\- Quando voltarmos para minha casa eu vou tirar uma foto nossa e postar na minha conta. Vão ter que engolir.

\- O quê? – Baekhyun engasgou com a comida e tossiu, precisando beber um gole de água. - Não, não faça isso... vai piorar tudo...

\- Não quero ninguém ofendendo você por causa de mim. Até que eu me pronuncie essa gente não vai sossegar.

\- Chanyeol... – Baekhyun murmurou contrariado, fazendo um biquinho sujo de molho. O mais velho riu e esticou o braço para limpar o canto da boca dele, que corou.

\- Não admito estragarem nosso primeiro encontro assim. Você ficou um pouco chateado, estou vendo. Vamos resolver isso juntos. As pessoas já sabem que estamos saindo, de qualquer forma.

Baekhyun suspirou, voltando a enfiar algumas batatas na boca. Era engraçado como estava lidando com uma situação que o incomodava e mesmo assim não parava de comer. Ué, estava com fome... haters e stalkers ainda não eram capazes de tirarem sua fome.

Terminaram de comer compartilhando um silêncio contemplativo. Baekhyun não sabia o que pensar e Chanyeol parecia estar um tanto furioso com os comentários negativos. Entendia que o ator estava se sentindo um pouco culpado, mas achava que deveriam ir com calma. Tudo que era muito exposto na internet acabava dando errado. E ele não queria que aquilo desse errado. Não queria mesmo. Seu sonho de ter um namorado que realmente gostava e se identificava estava prestes a acontecer... não, ainda não estavam namorando, estavam apenas “saindo” ou “ficando fixo”, mas... se desse certo queria tanto oficializar...

Em pouco menos de meia hora Chanyeol pediu a conta, ignorando os protestos de Baekhyun, que queria pagar sua parte. O ator havia dito que queria levá-lo para jantar e quem fala isso obviamente quer pagar a conta, então o menor não teve voz na discussão pois havia aceitado.

 

►►►

 

\- Acho que esse serve.

Chanyeol esticou o moletom cinza para Baekhyun, que o aguardava no sofá da sala. A lareira já estava acesa novamente e ele já havia avisado sua mãe que iria dormir na casa de Dyo – tendo que avisar também o próprio, para que cobrisse sua mentira.

O menor desdobrou o grande moletom enquanto Chanyeol sentava ao seu lado, já vestindo roupas mais confortáveis – uma calça xadrez de pijama e uma camiseta preta. Era como uma cabana de tão grande, fazendo Baekhyun rir pelo nariz. Olhou para o maior, que agora encarava a televisão logo em frente e pulava os filmes da Netflix com certa atenção.

\- É... posso me trocar aqui? Está quentinho – Baekhyun perguntou, corando, para variar. Chanyeol, meio deitado no sofá, o olhou e concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo de canto. O menor então desabotoou a camisa, notando o olhar de canto do ator. – Pare de me olhar.

\- Você malha? – Chanyeol perguntou, controlando o sorriso ao observar o peito descoberto de Baekhyun. – Notei ontem mas esqueci de perguntar.

\- Hm, sim – Tirou a camisa meio com pressa, deixando o tronco descoberto, e vestiu o moletom enorme que dava abaixo das coxas.

\- Gostoso – O ator murmurou, meio rindo, já com a atenção na televisão novamente. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e o encarou sem entender.

\- O quê?

\- Você.

\- Eu o quê?

\- É gostoso.

\- Pare com isso. – Baekhyun colocou as mãos nas bochechas e abraçou as pernas, encostando-se para trás. Chanyeol riu de verdade, esticando as pernas e as apoiando na mesa de centro.

\- Me desculpe, sou sincero. Quer uma calça de pijama? Não peguei porque ainda não vai dormir, certo?

\- Não, tudo bem... está quentinho aqui e você trouxe um cobertor. Mas se importa se eu... quero tirar essas calças apertadas.

\- Está perguntando se eu vou me importar se tirar as calças? É sério, Baekhyun? Realmente acha que vou me importar?

\- Cale a boca – O baixinho murmurou com um meio sorriso, abrindo a calça e a tirando rápido para não ser observado. Puxou o moletom por cima das coxas e entrou para baixo do cobertor, ao lado do maior.

\- Já está me xingando? Só transamos uma vez, tenha mais consideração com seu hyung – Chanyeol murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do filme que havia acabado de escolher. Era um suspense ocidental dispensável, que Baekhyun já havia visto, mas não estava se importando muito. Sentir o calor do corpo de Chanyeol contra suas pernas nuas embaixo das cobertas era mais importante.

Aguardou quase vinte minutos de filme para que algo acontecesse.

Não que fosse um pervertido que só pensava naquilo, mas... depois de experimentar certas coisas você fica com alguma expectativa. A dor traseira já havia passado, mas sabia que ainda deveria estar sensível. Não sabia se estava pronto para uma segunda rodada, mas... Chanyeol pareceu compreender seu desejo naquele momento.

A mão quente pousou em sua coxa discretamente, por baixo do moletom e das cobertas. Foi um movimento muito sutil e Baekhyun só percebeu quando o sentiu, nem o viu se aproximar.

Tudo bem, talvez ter tirado as jeans e ter negado a calça do pijama tenha sido um tiquinho intencional. Só um tiquinho.

A coxa foi acariciada aos poucos, leves apertos intercalados com unhas sendo roçadas sutilmente pela extensão de pele macia. Chanyeol tinha sua atenção por completa no filme, mas era um ator, certo? Poderia estar atuando seu interesse por aquele enredo ruim e, na verdade, estar concentrado no que estava fazendo embaixo do cobertor.

Já estava ficando duro apenas com aquela carícia inofensiva. Quer dizer, para alguém experiente, uma mão na coxa não poderia ser muita coisa, certo? Mas para Baekhyun a situação estava se tornando crítica aos poucos e, quando percebeu, um gemidinho distraído foi emitido pela sua garganta e pode ser ouvido no ambiente.

Sentiu Chanyeol rir pelo nariz ao seu lado e apertar sua coxa um pouco mais forte, subindo a mão e a escorregando até sua região interna, bem perto da virilha.

\- Yeollie... – Conseguiu murmurar, fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos nas bochechas quentes. Logo em seguida percebeu pela movimentação do sofá Chanyeol ajeitar o corpo e o puxar pela cintura para mais perto de si. Os lábios gelados encostaram em seu pescoço e ele começou a espalhar beijos por ali, subindo e descendo entre sua clavícula e maxilar. A mão ainda acariciava a parte inferior de uma de suas coxas enquanto a outra o envolvia pela cintura, por baixo do moletom. – Chanyeol...

\- Hmm? – O maior murmurou de volta, sem interromper os beijos que agora haviam sido mais aprofundados e envolviam sua língua e pequenos chupões.

\- Toca em mim.

Era como se estivesse sob o efeito de alguma droga. Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, pediria aquilo se estivesse em seu estado natural. Era tímido demais e desajeitado demais para conseguir entonar aquele pedido naquela voz manhosa e sensual que havia acabo de fazer.

Não bastaram muitos segundos para sentir sua boxer ser puxada para baixo, sabia que Chanyeol estava esperando algum tipo de permissão pois ainda não tinham tanta intimidade assim.

A peça foi parar no meio de suas coxas, acima dos joelhos, e logo seu membro foi envolvido  pela mão grande e cuidadosa. Agarrou as cobertas que o envolviam com força, aquilo realmente ainda era um grande passo e sua sensibilidade estava intensa no momento. Depois de poucos segundos já estava arqueando as costas e movendo o quadril de modo que acompanhasse os estímulos experientes do maior.

\- O que... – Chanyeol ainda roçava os lábios em seu pescoço, agora beijos mais lânguidos eram depositados ali. – O que vai querer fazer hoje, Baekkie? Hm? Fala pra mim. – Estava próximo de seu ouvido agora. Baekhyun espremeu os olhos na tentativa de se concentrar na pergunta, o orgasmo já estava dando sinais de vida em seu ventre. – Prefere ir devagarinho?

\- Uhum – concordou com um murmúrio dolorido, esforçando-se para balançar a cabeça em afirmativo.

\- Não quero machucá-lo de novo, Baekkie... vou fazer você gozar assim hoje, tudo bem? – Entre a sugestão, lhe deu um beijo delicado no lóbulo da orelha, fazendo os pelos da nuca de Baekhyun se eriçarem. - Se quiser podemos ir até o final da próxima vez. No momento acho que precisa descansar um pouco. Confia em mim.

Baekhyun concordou mais uma vez com a cabeça, o coração batendo forte no peito por perceber a cada novo minuto o quão cuidadoso Chanyeol estava sendo, mesmo naquele período inicial da relação onde tudo é muito cheio de ansiedade e vontade de cessar desejos.

Sentiu então a barra do blusão ser levantada um pouco, expondo ainda mais seu corpo que já estava quase todo nu. O cobertor já havia escorregado para o lado naquela altura, mas o ambiente aquecido pela lareira e o calor do ato o protegeram do clima frio.

\- Quer tirar? – Chanyeol sussurrou em seu ouvido, ainda o estimulando nas partes íntimas porém com certa moderação. Baekhyun percebeu que ele não estava com muita pressa. O menor concordou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar agora, e o ator lhe ajudou a se desfazer da peça. Interrompeu o estímulo por um instante para segurá-lo pelos ombros e lhe roçar os lábios pelo peito bem definido e agora exposto. O empurrou discretamente para que deitasse por completo no sofá, ficando por cima dele e o cobrindo com o corpo grande.

Arfou quando sentiu o tecido áspero da calça do pijama de Chanyeol contra sua ereção. O maior pressionou o quadril contra Baekhyun, esfregando e o estimulando agora daquela forma, podendo ele mesmo fazer movimentos com o corpo simulando a real penetração que não iria acontecer naquela noite.

\- É gostoso assim também? – A voz grave perguntou, mais uma vez no seu ouvido, agora embrenhando os dedos na franja do menor e empurrando os fios para trás.

Era muito gostoso. Muito mesmo.

Talvez, naquela altura de sua situação como sexualmente ativo, até melhor do que a própria penetração em si. Não doía nada, nadinha, e o orgasmo parecia crescer da mesma forma. Talvez até mais intenso pela pressão maior e por ter aquele corpo enorme em cima de si.

Foi como se Chanyeol tivesse ouvido suas preces. Tirou a própria camiseta para que o contato das peles fosse maior, e voltou aos movimentos ondulares com uma destreza impressionante.

Pela primeira vez depois de tudo começar, grudou os lábios dos dois em um beijo sem fôlego, logo recebendo os braços de Baekhyun em volta de seu pescoço. Os gemidos já estavam presos na garganta do menor, que apertou o abraço e o forçou a pressioná-lo ainda mais com o quadril.

Movia-se também, por mais que não precisasse, porque seu corpo não estava mais sob seu controle. Gotículas de suor já estavam acumuladas em sua testa e umedecendo seus fios da franja, que Chanyeol empurrava para trás vez ou outra.

\- É... ahh... ahhhh... ahh... ah... – Baekhyun queria se expressar de alguma forma, dizer para que continuasse aquilo para sempre, mas  as palavras deram espaço para os gemidos altos. Os dedos grossos de Chanyeol acariciaram seus lábios entreabertos e o menor, num acesso de tesão intenso, fechou a boca em volta do indicador e do dedo médio, chupando sem perceber que estava realmente fazendo aquilo. O ator enfiou ambos os dedos mais fundo na boca bem desenhada, sentindo a língua quente e ansiosa. Os movimentos de vai e vem dos dedos agora estavam em sincronia com o estímulo corporal, levando Baekhyun à loucura.

O menor franziu o cenho, fraquejando, e Chanyeol parou de fodê-lo na boca para poder observar seu belo rosto contorcido enquanto gozava no próprio peito e no peito do outro. O jato foi tão intenso que acabou pegando em seu rosto, lhe sujando a bochecha e o maxilar.

Ele não se moveu e nem pareceu perceber, arfando e tentando se recuperar com os olhos fechados. Chanyeol inclinou o rosto e passou a língua pelos locais atingidos do rosto, fazendo então Baekhyun abrir os olhos e encará-lo estarrecido. Seu queixo foi segurado e recebeu um selinho nos lábios.

\- Eu gozei – Baekhyun murmurou, o olhar perdido no rosto do ator que riu da conclusão, concordando com a cabeça. – E você não.

\- Não, mas não tem problema. Me satisfaz ver você, é o suficiente.

\- Não é, não. Pare de mentir para me agradar.

Chanyeol, ainda sorrindo, rolou os olhos e se esticou para juntar o cobertor do chão e limpar o tronco de Baekhyun e depois o seu. Jogou o tecido sujo num canto novamente.

\- Quero chupar você, mas nunca fiz isso. Não sei fazer direito. – Baekhyun confessou, não se importando de ser sincero. Sentia que já podiam falar tudo o que pensavam, pelo menos naquela situação.

\- Quer? – Chanyeol devolveu, o observando ainda deitado sob o corpo nu, apoiando nos cotovelos. O menor concordou com a cabeça, molhando os lábios vermelhos. – Não precisa, Baek...

\- Eu quero. Estou com vontade. – Baekhyun empurrou o tronco de Chanyeol para poder sentar no sofá de joelhos, o bumbum apoiado nos calcanhares. Era uma posição bonitinha e tirou a atenção de Chanyeol por um momento, sentado um pouco para trás pela repentina mudança de posições.

\- Está? – O ator parecia muito preocupado com o bem estar do menor, mesmo depois de ter feito tudo aquilo.

\- Mas tenho medo de não conseguir agradá-lo como fez comigo – O biquinho contrariado arrancou um sorriso de Chanyeol, que balançou a cabeça, os olhos brilhando só por poder observar o menor se expressar.

\- Você não precisa de muito para me agradar. Se quer mesmo, faça do seu jeito. Como fez com meus dedos. É o mesmo esquema. Acredito que saiba disso já.

O menor concordou, escorregando o olhar para as calças de Chanyeol. O ator ajeitou o corpo, esticando uma perna em cima do estofado e a outra apoiada para fora do sofá, o tronco no encosto. Abaixou a peça até a metade das coxas e Baekhyun admirou o membro duro saltar para fora. Apoiou ambas as mãos em volta da coxa de Chanyeol para poder engatinhar e se aproximar melhor, sem a intenção de empinar o corpo mas empinando sem perceber. Era uma visão maravilhosa para o ator e Baekhyun nem fazia ideia daquilo.

Abaixou o rosto e segurou a base do membro com uma das mãos, sentindo a mão do próprio Chanyeol lhe acariciar as costas, perto da nuca. Deu uma primeira chupadinha tímida na glande, já fazendo o mais velho fechar os olhos. Percebendo que não seria muito diferente de chupar um picolé daquele formato e já sabendo previamente – como a maioria das pessoas sabia – que usar os dentes estava proibido, lhe lambeu  e chupou timidamente a cabeça só por alguns instantes para se acostumar, e então deslizou os lábios pela extensão rígida, experimentando por completo o gosto de Chanyeol. Notou que quando usava certa pressão e ia um pouco mais longe, o maior se remexia e arfava, então tomou aquilo como encorajamento.

Em poucos minutos já havia pegado o jeito – o jeito amador, claro, mas ainda um jeito – e o umedeceu todinho com sua saliva enquanto sugava e lambia. Ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de observar com clareza Chanyeol ter um orgasmo, afinal só era a segunda vez deles tendo aquela intimidade, então aproveitou para levantar os olhos algumas vezes e roubar uma observada no belo homem na sua frente.

Sentiu-se ousado o suficiente para esticar uma das mãos e acariciar a barriga definida, surpreendendo o maior que voltou a abrir os olhos e observar o lindo corpo inclinado em ação.

O maior ficava cada vez mais rígido e tenso, e Baekhyun sabia que quando aquilo começava a acontecer precisava manter o ritmo, por mais que o maxilar já estivesse um pouco dolorido. Sugou com vontade, indo o mais fundo que pode sem provocar aqueles engasgos que ainda não tinha coragem o suficiente para provocar em si mesmo, e não demorou muito para Chanyeol gemer alto pela primeira vez.

Continuou chupando, não queria parar. Era estranho demais engolir o gozo de alguém que ainda não era oficialmente seu namorado? Bem, não sabia, e de qualquer forma ninguém mais iria saber de nada. Sentiu o jato quente atingir o céu de sua boca e um grunhido cavernoso ser emitido pelo corpo todo rígido. Engoliu duas vezes, ignorando aquele gosto diferente.

Chanyeol o observava em profunda admiração.

\- Não precisava ter feito isso – murmurou entre arfadas, o peito subindo e descendo sem fôlego.

\- Mas eu quis – Baekhyun se justificou, limpando os cantos dos lábios, agora sentado novamente sob os pés. Chanyeol sorriu, o puxando pelos ombros para que deitasse a cabeça em seu peito. O abraçou pela cintura e controlou o largo sorriso que ameaçava aparecer nos lábios cansados.

\- Tem certeza que foi sua primeira vez chupando alguém? – Chanyeol perguntou meio rindo, agora lhe fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos.

\- Absoluta – O menor respondeu, deixando-se rir também.

\- Foi melhor que quem já sabe fazer, Baek. Você é todo tímido mas se saiu muito bem.

\- Está falando isso só para me agradar.

\- Nada disso. Pare de se subestimar. – Recebeu um beijinho na testa e logo depois seu rosto foi levantado pelo queixo, recebendo então um beijo nos lábios. – Falei que arrumava o quarto de hóspedes quando voltássemos, mas não estou com vontade nenhuma.

\- Tudo bem, eu arrumo sozinho, Yeol. Não precisa se preocupar. – Baekhyun sorriu de canto. Sua inocência fez Chanyeol sorrir de verdade, lhe apertando uma das bochechas.

\- Dorme comigo, baixinho – O mais velho sugeriu, fazendo o rosto inteiro de Baekhyun se iluminar. – Desisto da falsa polidez que tentei manter com essa história do quarto de hóspedes.

\- Você não é nada bom nisso... – Baekhyun comentou, rindo e o fazendo rir também.

Aquele estava sendo o melhor domingo da sua vida. Não estava exagerando. Mal podia assimilar o tanto que havia feito em apenas um dia. Alguém que nunca saía com ninguém fazer tanto em 24 horas era bem surpreendente.

Não, não tinha certeza se iriam de fato se tornarem namorados. Não podia prever o futuro e adivinhar se se dariam bem mesmo.

Mas sabia que iria aproveitar ao máximo aqueles momentos como “ficantes fixos”. E iria se esforçar para que funcionasse. 


	4. Namorado vs. melhor amigo

 

 

> @jaehyomie
> 
> tenho certeza que eles continuam saindo #chanbaek 

 

 

> @miralala
> 
> @jaehyomie o quê? por quê? tem provas além dessa foto?

 

 

> @jaehyomie
> 
> @miralala você acompanha o baekhyun? ele está postando menos do que o normal, nunca fez isso antes. ele é viciado em twitter e agora posta tipo... menos de um tweet por dia.

 

 

> @miralala
> 
> @jaehyomie e o que isso tem a ver com chanbaek? pode ter um milhão de explicações...

 

 

> @jaehyomie
> 
> @miralala é a primeira vez que ele está preocupado com exposição, ué. está evitando ser questionado, cobrado... é o que a maior parte do fandom pensa, de qualquer forma. e o fandom do chanyeol não está muito longe dessa conclusão também, apesar de ele ser mais discreto nas redes sociais. não vejo a hora de eles se assumirem logo, devem estar saindo escondido para evitar exposição prematura na internet e deve ser chato demais ficar se escondendo.

 

 

> @bobocop
> 
> @jaehyomie pare de espalhar teorias idiotas pela internet, ainda mais aqui no instagram do baekhyun. deixe a vida pessoal do garoto em paz e se preocupe em colocá-lo nos trendings quando sair vídeo novo amanhã. quem ele namora ou deixa de namorar não é da nossa conta.

 

 

> @jaehyomie
> 
> @bobocop oi? com licença? não sei se percebeu mas chanbaek é um dos assuntos mais comentados do mês, é óbvio que o fandom se preocupa com isso! se você só se importa com os vídeos, como se ele fosse um robô sem sentimentos, problema seu. a gente só quer ver ele feliz ao lado de quem ele escolher.

 

 

> @baekreactbaek
> 
> @jaehyomie não liga pra isso, amiga. tem muita garota decepcionada porque achava que baekhyun era heterossexual e iria casar com elas um dia. achavam que ele brincava quando dizia que era gay, patéticas, acham que orientação sexual é brincadeira. chanbaek está acontecendo sim, duas garotas disseram que viram eles no cinema semana passada. estavam de máscara e só se juntaram dentro da sala, mas eu acredito que seja verdade. eles estão sendo bem discretos mesmo, mas só não percebe quem não quer.

 

Era insano entrar na sessão de comentários da foto que Baekhyun havia postado de seu hambúrguer e parte do tronco de Chanyeol. As fãs comentavam a cada minuto e já havia se passado um mês depois daquele dia... e olha que Park Chanyeol estava muito acostumado com fãs, mas dessa vez ficou impressionado.

Não, não estavam nada enganadas...

“Chanbaek” estava acontecendo, sim. De forma muito discreta, mas estava. E claro que parte dos fandoms dos dois já havia se dado conta disso e já os estava apoiando nas redes sociais. Chanyeol precisava confessar que adolescentes podiam ser muito espertas quando queriam.

Saíram mais de uma vez por semana naquele último mês, fosse Baekhyun visitando sua casa ou fossem os dois dando um jeito de frequentar algum local público sem que ninguém percebesse... o fato era que já haviam criado bastante intimidade agora. Só suas stalkers sabiam de fato da verdade até aquele momento, mas é claro que estavam seguros nas mãos delas.

Devolveu o celular para o bolso da calça do pijama. Enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto, decidiu circular por suas redes sociais e acabou indo parar no Instagram de Baekhyun. Bem... gostava de admirar seu tronco no feed dele. Só isso. Suspirou, rindo de si mesmo, e se distraiu com o líquido quente.

Era incrível o que uma boa xícara de café passado poderia fazer com um corpo recém desperto. Chanyeol sorriu depois do primeiro gole, encostando o tronco na bancada de sua cozinha perfeitamente decorada. Quando sua avó o visitava, costumava dizer que tinha inveja da casa inteira dele, mas principalmente da cozinha com as janelas proporcionando uma bela vista para o jardim florido. As cortinas brancas estavam afastadas e ele podia ter a visão da neblina matinal mesclada com o sol nascendo por entre as árvores.

Adorava morar ali e não se imaginaria construindo uma família em outro lugar que não fosse aquela casa. Era muito apegado porque havia cuidado de cada detalhe e sempre fora um sonho de infância poder decorar o próprio lar. Talvez um sonho feminino aos olhos da sociedade, mas ele não dava a mínima. Para ele, não se tratava de gênero. Se tratava de gosto.

Equilibrou a xícara na mão e abraçou o tronco. Apesar de estar usando suas calças de pijama e seu moletom quentinho, de manhã cedo fazia frio de qualquer forma. Deu mais um gole na bebida quente e logo escutou passos abafados nas escadas de madeira. Sorriu de canto, observando pacientemente a porta da cozinha.

Ali, depois de mais alguns passos abafados, apareceu a razão de seus sorrisos bobos nos intervalos das gravações. Durante o almoço corrido, durante as jantas solitárias e muito tardias de meio da semana.

Baekhyun encostou o corpo no batente e colocou o polegar na boca. E então Chanyeol percebeu que ele estava usando sua camisa listrada, enorme no corpo pequeno, as mangas ultrapassando as mãos e a barra terminando no início das coxas descobertas.

Escorregou o olhar para os pés descalços e arfou, preocupado.

\- Não está com frio? Por que não me chamou? Eu lhe alcançava uma calça...

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, o dedo ainda entre os lábios. Embaixo das cobertas do quarto de Chanyeol era muito quentinho e o menor, nas vezes que passou a noite ali no último mês, não precisava se vestir depois de... bem... e ele acordava mais tarde, de qualquer forma... até ele acordar Chanyeol já havia dado um jeito de encontrar uma muda de roupa para emprestar. Mas naquele sábado de manhã o baixinho havia acordado cedo e o rosto já estava todo corado.

Atravessou a cozinha a passos curtos, os pezinhos contra o piso gelado quase fizeram Chanyeol ter um colapso nervoso. Não parou de caminhar até alcançar o mais alto e lhe envolver pela cintura em um abraço apertado. O ator largou a xícara no balcão atrás de si e o correspondeu, os braços grandes o cobrindo por inteiro. O abraço fez a camisa subir e quase deixar seu bum bum de fora, fazendo o maior rir e puxar o tecido para baixo. Baekhyun não se abalou, apenas continuou apertando sua cintura com a cabeça descansando em seu peito.

\- Não deveria estar fora da cama usando só isso nesse frio... – Chanyeol sussurrou, descansando a bochecha no topo da cabeça do mais baixo.

\- Foi o que encontrei, estava em cima da poltrona – Baekhyun murmurou, a voz abafada contra o blusão do mais alto. – Você usou ontem, tem o seu cheiro. Quero ficar com ela.

O ator riu, virando o rosto e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Suba nas minhas pantufas, seus pés devem estar congelando. - Sem esperar a resposta, Chanyeol levantou o menor um pouco para que ele pudesse pisar em cima das pantufas fofas, fazendo-o rir. – Como está se sentindo? – perguntou, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

\- Bem... – Ele murmurou em resposta, suspirando logo em seguida. Os olhos de Baekhyun já estavam fechados. Caramba, Chanyeol o adorava a cada novo instante ao seu lado.

Para ser sincero, não imaginava que fosse se apaixonar tão rápido. Um mês pode ser considerado pouco, certo? Era verdade que ele se encantou desde o primeiro segundo que viu Baekhyun naquele vídeo reagindo a si mesmo, mas um sentimento tão forte assim leva certo tempo... e o menor nem fazia ideia. Ainda não havia confessado seus sentimentos. Apenas continuaram saindo naquele mês, todos os finais de semana Baekhyun aparecia na casa dele e ficavam juntos pelos dois dias seguintes. E nada de rótulos até aquele momento, mas já estavam agindo como namorados.

O rótulo seria inevitável em algum momento.

\- Nenhuma dor? – Chanyeol sempre se certificava de perguntar como ficava a sensibilidade do menor depois de terem relações. Era o primeiro dele e também seu primeiro mês como sexualmente ativo. É claro que aquilo o deixava preocupado, principalmente quando faziam bastante. Foi o caso daquela noite.

\- Agora não – O menor respondeu, aconchegando-se melhor no abraço.

\- Na hora sim, certo? Você sabe que pode dizer quando dói. Ou melhor, deve... não falou nada essa noite.

\- Por que está ficando... mais... fácil e... gostoso. Não achei que precisava falar...

\- Precisa... assim eu consigo tomar mais cuidado. Promete que vai falar de agora em diante? – Chanyeol segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e o induziu a encará-lo. Baekhyun ainda manteve os olhos fechados, mas abriu um sorrisinho de canto e balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. Ganhou um selinho longo em resposta.

\- Posso tomar um pouco do seu café? – Baekhyun pediu, finalmente abrindo os olhos e fazendo um biquinho. Ele estava todo manhoso naquela manhã, se Chanyeol não estivesse morrendo de amores iria dar boas risadas.

\- Não quer que eu sirva uma xícara nova para você tomar quentinho? O meu já deve estar frio. - A sugestão fez Baekhyun pensar por alguns instantes e sorrir logo em seguida, concordando com a cabeça. – Vai precisar sair de cima das minhas pantufas para eu servir você... escute, tive uma ideia. Volte para cama e eu levo lá em cima, ok?

O menor observou seu rosto por um tempo, estreitando os olhos e corando um pouco. Chanyeol não entendeu, franzindo o cenho.

\- Me leva? – Baekhyun perguntou, mas Chanyeol continuou confuso.

\- Levo, sem problemas. – respondeu, achando que ele estava confirmando a sugestão do café.

\- Não... me leva. Eu. Lá pra cima.

Quando o ator entendeu, soltou uma risada sincera. Baekhyun fez um biquinho mais uma vez, implorando com o olhar.

\- Quer que eu carregue você? Não está muito folgado, senhor Byun?

\- O chão está gelad...

Baekhyun não teve tempo para continuar seu argumento. O ator o segurou pela cintura e o levantou do chão, usando uma das mãos livres para puxar a perna do mesmo lado em volta de sua cintura. Ele então entendeu, fechando ambas as pernas em volta da cintura do mais velho. O abraçou melhor pelo pescoço e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro.

\- O que não faço por você, Byun Baekhyun?

\- Verdade... fez bastante por mim esse mês. Acho que fiquei mal acostumado. Culpa sua. – O menor lhe deu um beijinho rápido no pescoço, como que se redimindo.

\- É claro que é culpa minha... – Chanyeol concordou, rindo de si mesmo. Se desencostou da pia e atravessou a cozinha com Baekhyun no colo, o bum bum encostando diretamente em seus antebraços agora. – Você não é tão leve assim, sabia? Quer fazer academia e ser carregado? Precisa escolher um dos dois. Seus músculos pesam. – Ele conseguiu murmurar, esforçando-se agora para começar a subir as escadas.

Baekhyun riu e apertou as pernas em volta de seu tronco e o abraçou melhor, facilitando o carregamento. Ficou, assim, com a boca mais próxima do ouvido do ator.

\- Yeol... acho que não foi uma boa ideia... – Roçou os lábios na orelha, o provocando de propósito. Chanyeol parou no meio da escada, onde havia uma divisão e a segunda parte dos degraus começava até o segundo andar. – Estou ficando com vontade...

\- Vontade de quê? – O ator perguntou, se alarmando. Baekhyun riu baixinho, mas Chanyeol realmente não estava compreendendo.

\- Você sabe... – Ele sussurrou, os lábios grudados em seu ouvido agora. Sentiu o traseiro em seus braços empinar um pouco e arfou, percebendo do que se tratava.

\- Caramba... tinha esquecido como você é sensível – comentou, abrindo um sorriso malicioso que Baekhyun, é claro, não viu. Mexeu nos braços e deu um jeito de segurá-lo com as mãos espalmadas direto nas bandas do menor, que soltou um gemidinho baixo pela garganta.

\- Para, Yeollie... deixa eu descer antes de chegarmos no quarto... – Baekhyun pediu manhoso, morrendo de vergonha. Mas o tom de voz excitado era todo contraditório ao pedido. Chanyeol apertou a pele macia nas mãos e o menor arfou, agarrando os cabelos de sua nuca.

Riu consigo mesmo e voltou a subir os degraus, finalizando o caminho até o corredor do segundo andar. Já podia sentir o membro rígido de Baekhyun contra sua barriga, pobrezinho. Chanyeol, você é muito cruel. Ele só queria ser carregado e agora estava todo excitado de novo. Já não bastou a noite inteira? Tenha piedade!

Bem, não havia sido sua intenção. Mesmo. Na maior parte do tempo era, porque de fato não conseguia resistir ao menor, mas naquela manhã só queria cuidar dele.

Havia sempre uma vontade de cuidar dele implícita. Não sabia se Baekhyun gostava disso, mas acabava sempre cuidando de alguma forma. Limpando resto de comida dos lábios, perguntando se não estava com frio, oferecendo cafuné quando assistiam televisão... e sempre perguntando como ele estava se sentindo. Nunca havia se preocupado assim com alguém antes.

Era novo e muito bom. E estranhamente natural.

Abriu a porta do quarto com o pé e o levou até a cama, largando o corpo em cima do colchão com cuidado. Baekhyun se arrastou por entre as cobertas até um dos travesseiros e o abraçou, deitando de costas. Ainda estava todo vermelho pela excitação fora de contexto e Chanyeol o achou uma gracinha por isso.

A movimentação fez a camisa subir, deixando o traseiro parcialmente descoberto, mas pelo olhar de Baekhyun em sua direção, o rosto virado de lado em cima do travesseiro, o descuido não era tão sem querer assim.

Chanyeol suspirou, cruzando os braços e o olhando de volta.

\- Vai me deixar assim? – O menor perguntou em um tom de voz bem baixo, provocando lábios entreabertos em Chanyeol.

\- Falei que iria trazer café para você, Baekhyun... não jantou ontem de noite. Está em jejum faz horas. Precisa comer.

Ele escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e grunhiu, remexendo o corpo nas cobertas.

\- Por que me provocou então? – A voz abafada resmungou e Chanyeol observou um dos braços segurar a lateral da camisa e a subir ainda mais, expondo todo o bum bum. Baekhyun era tão tímido até para provocar de volta. O ator segurou a risada.

\- Me desculpe, não resisti. Mas estou falando sério, precisa tomar café. Entre para baixo das cobertas enquanto me espera, se não vai pegar um resfriado.

\- Yeollie... – A voz manhosa estava atacando de novo, quase fazendo o próprio Chanyeol grunhir impaciente. Ele era bom naquilo. Argh! E ainda com o traseiro de fora daquele jeito empinado, o baixinho sabia de todos os seus atributos e de como utilizá-los.

\- O que foi? – Chanyeol perguntou de volta, quase arfando. Não estava mais rindo agora. Baekhyun movimentou o quadril sutilmente de um lado para o outro, o rosto ainda enterrado no travesseiro que abraçava.

\- Vem aqui – pediu, finalmente virando o rosto e o encarando. – Rapidinho – completou, piscando. Ora, que atrevido.

Chanyeol resmungou algo incompreensível e sentou na ponta da cama, logo sentindo o pulso ser agarrado e puxado para trás. Acabou cedendo, mas sabia que não podia fazer muito por ele. Não queria transar de novo, já haviam feito demais de madrugada e ainda o achava muito sensível, apesar de ele dizer que já estava achando mais fácil e gostoso.

Sabia que em parte Baekhyun queria agradá-lo. Era natural, ele era alguns anos mais novo, nunca havia feito com mais ninguém e estava saindo com um cara que morava sozinho.

Virou o corpo e deitou ao lado do menor, levantando toda a camisa até o peito e lhe beijando as costas descobertas. Baekhyun gemeu baixinho, mexendo as pernas impaciente.

\- Não vamos transar agora, Baek – murmurou contra a pele quente, descendo os lábios até a base das costas. O ouviu resmungar algo lá em cima, provavelmente descontente, mas ignorou. – Sabe que precisa descansar um pouco. – continuou, depositando beijos carinhosos pela lombar e então chegando até o volume do bum bum para fazer o mesmo.

\- Mas eu quero... ahh... – murmurou entre um gemido quando Chanyeol usou uma das mãos para apertar carinhosamente um dos lados enquanto beijava o outro.

\- Pelo seu bem, sinto muito mas o que quer não interessa no momento. Deixa de ser manhoso. Precisa comer e ponto final. – Deu um último beijinho na pele macia e voltou a sentar. Observou Baekhyun se virar de barriga para cima com uma carranca bonitinha, estava bravo mesmo.

\- Você é muito chato – resmungou, franzindo o nariz. Chanyeol riu, mas assistiu com receio uma das mãos do menor segurar o próprio falo  e começar a se estimular, o provocando ainda com a expressão fechada. Ele conseguia ser sensual e engraçado tudo ao mesmo tempo. Chanyeol iria enlouquecer. Baekhyun fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, realmente colocando atenção no ato.

Chanyeol suspirou, a visão era realmente irresistível.  Ainda mais pelo fato de ele estar usando sua camisa enorme no corpo pequeno. Porra, estava saindo com o garoto mais lindo que já havia passado por sua vida. Baekhyun era bonito mesmo, e gostoso demais. É claro que o ator já estava duro. Não esperava não ficar, se continuasse assistindo.

Tudo bem, o ajudá-lo não iria fazer mal nenhum. Voltou a se inclinar por cima do menor, que não percebeu por já estar muito excitado, e segurou seu pulso, afastando a mão do membro rígido. Baekhyun abriu os olhos, surpreso, e olhou para baixo. Chanyeol evitou encará-lo no rosto, se trocassem muitos olhares acabariam mesmo transando de novo.

O envolveu com a boca, chupando devagar enquanto usava as mãos para acariciar as coxas descobertas. Baekhyun arfou desesperado, ele  ainda era muito sensível mesmo a todas as formas de estímulo. Lambeu toda a extensão, depositando beijinhos lentos e provocantes vez ou outra, principalmente na glande. Como Baekhyun já havia começado, Chanyeol percebeu que não faltava muito para ele gozar, então logo deu jeito de escorregar os lábios até a base várias vezes, fazendo o menor foder sua boca bem fundo.

Um gemido consideravelmente alto tomou conta do quarto, logo seguido de outro e mais outro. As pernas tencionaram e o quadril se movimentou com mais intensidade, ansioso, até que finalmente Baekhyun gozou na boca do ator.

Chanyeol engoliu a substância quente e limpou o que respingou pelo rosto. Baekhyun estava praticamente desmaiado no colchão, então aproveitou para entrar no banheiro da suíte e lavar o rosto. Se ainda iria preparar o café da manhã para ele, precisava recuperar a higiene. Quando saiu do banheiro, o menor já estava embaixo do cobertor de olhos fechados.

\- Já volto, Baek. Gosta de panquecas, certo?

O menor concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, mas sem abrir os olhos. Ainda deveria estar aproveitando o pós orgasmo, então Chanyeol tratou de sair do quarto e ir preparar seu café da manhã completo.

 

►►►

 

Empurrou com o pé mais uma vez a porta do quarto, agora equilibrando uma bandeja nas mãos. Colocou os olhos em Baekhyun, dormindo pesado embaixo das cobertas, e sorriu. Apoiou tudo nos pés da cama e sentou ao lado do corpo adormecido, lhe acariciando os cabelos suavemente até ele acordar, alguns segundos depois.

Abriu os olhos devagar, sorrindo de canto ao encarar o mais velho.

\- Pronto pra tomar café? – Chanyeol perguntou, o observando coçar os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

\- Já tomei. – respondeu, corando de novo. Ele corava demais, o tempo inteiro. Principalmente quando queria falar alguma safadeza. E, aparentemente, era o caso. – Estou fraco até agora.

\- Orgasmo não alimenta, bebê. – O ator riu, apertando sua bochecha. – Vamos, sente.

Baekhyun o obedeceu e Chanyeol ajeitou os travesseiros atrás de suas costas, logo posicionando a bandeja em sua frente. Os olhos do menor brilharam e a boquinha se entreabriu, surpresa.

\- Fez agora? – perguntou, pegando um pedaço da panqueca e colocando na boca. Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, subindo na cama e sentando ao seu lado. – Você é incrível, Yeol. Muito obrigado. Não mereço tudo isso.

\- Vou comer junto, não é tudo para você. Tá se achando demais. – Chanyeol brincou, arrancando um pedaço da panqueca e comendo também. Baekhyun resmungou, segurando a xícara de café e dando um gole longo. O ator o observou de canto enquanto comia, morrendo de vontade de falar o que estava sentindo.

Já estava na hora, havia refletido enquanto fazia as panquecas. Já estava na hora de compartilhar com Baekhyun sua vontade. E, se ele sentisse o mesmo, compartilhar com as fãs também. Elas mereciam uma explicação, estavam defendendo os dois dos comentários maldosos sem nem saberem se estavam juntos mesmo.

\- Baek... posso ser sincero? – O ator pediu, fazendo Baekhyun parar de mastigar na metade, assustado, e virar o rosto devagar para encará-lo. Aquilo o fez rir. – Calma, não é nada ruim. Eu só... bem... estamos saindo há algumas semanas, já, certo? – O menor concordou com a cabeça, esforçando-se para continuar mastigando e engolir. – Sei lá... eu não pretendo... sair com mais ninguém. Estou feliz com você. E vamos ser sinceros... estamos agindo como namorados desde o início. Hm... então... não quer... bem... namorar comigo?

Baekhyun desviou o olhar do rosto do ator e encarou a bandeja, o olhar vago e surpreso. Por um momento, Chanyeol achou que ele iria negar. Que havia estragado tudo, que não deveria tentar rotular o que estavam tendo. Estavam perfeitos daquele jeito... por que tinha que querer dar nome a algo tão simples?

Mas se enganou. Baekhyun empurrou a bandeja para o meio da cama e se ajoelhou, de frente para Chanyeol. E graças a Deus todas as partes de seu corpo estavam cobertas pela camisa agora, caso contrário o ator iria se distrair.

\- Vai rir de mim se eu falar que estava esperando você falar isso? – Baekhyun perguntou, corando, é claro. Chanyeol riu, o puxando pelo pulso para que sentasse bem perto dele, o abraçando pelo ombro. – É claro que eu quero. Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

\- Nem acredito que estou ouvindo isso, Baekhyun. Está mesmo confessando em alto e bom som? Sem se afundar no travesseiro?

Recebeu um tapa no braço em resposta, para logo depois Baekhyun ficar de frente para ele mais uma vez e lhe abraçar pelo pescoço, grudando os lábios dos dois. Beijo de panqueca era melhor do que Chanyeol poderia esperar.

\- Gosto muito de você, baixinho. Mesmo. – Chanyeol interrompeu o beijo mas manteve a distância curta, o olhando nos olhos. Baekhyun piscou, lhe dando um selinho ao ouvir a confissão.

\- Também gosto muito de você, Yeol. Achei que nunca iria encontrá-lo. Estava esperando por você e nem sabia.

O ator o apertou no abraço, encaixando o queixo em seu ombro. Se abraçaram daquela forma por um minuto, até Baekhyun se afastar e o encarar sorrindo.

\- “Chanbaek” é real – concluiu empolgado. Aquilo fez Chanyeol lembrar de algo.

\- Lembra no nosso primeiro encontro? Eu quis postar uma foto, mas você não deixou. Me deixa postar agora, quero de uma vez por todas esclarecer tudo. Ninguém mais vai ofender você por causa de mim.

Baekhyun suspirou, voltando a se encostar nos travesseiros onde estava sentado antes.

\- Tudo bem. Vai postar onde? No seu Instagram?

\- É claro. Onde mais postaria? – Chanyeol tirou o celular do bolso da calça e o desbloqueou, abrindo a câmera da frente. – Vem aqui.

Baekhyun resmungou, meio nervoso, e se aproximou do agora namorado. Chanyeol o abraçou pelo ombro e ele apoiou a cabeça no peito do mais velho, escondendo o rosto com a manga larga da camisa. Acabou deixando só os olhos de fora na selfie, fazendo Chanyeol rir. Havia ficado bonitinho, ele mesmo saiu olhando para baixo, encarando o mais novo com um sorriso.

\- Nossa primeira foto de casal saiu... confusa – Ele comentou, escolhendo um filtro. Baekhyun se esticou para ver e deu risada. – Parece que a gente acabou de transar, Chanyeol! Que vergonha, vamos tirar outra.

\- Dane-se. Você está bonitinho. Vai ser essa.

Baekhyun não protestou, mas grunhiu e continuou encarando a tela até Chanyeol carregar a foto no aplicativo e digitar a legenda, marcando seu usuário na foto logo em seguida. O ator não viu, mas ele com certeza corou ao ler o pequeno texto que escreveu:

 

_“Para todos aqueles que acham que opiniões maldosas tem alguma relevância: estamos juntos. Baekhyun é o garoto mais doce que já conheci em minha vida e tenho muita sorte por ele ter reagido ao meu vídeo, caso contrário nunca teríamos nos conhecido. Obrigado por chamar minha atenção, baixinho. Você vem me fazendo sorrir cada dia mais. E pra todo mundo que apoiou até agora, mesmo sem saber a verdade... somos gratos.”_

 

\- Oh – Baekhyun deixou escapar, o olhar perdido acompanhando Chanyeol compartilhar a foto e as curtidas e comentários começarem a explodir. A internet iria quebrar. Iriam parar nos trending topics e nas manchetes tudo de novo.

Mas não se importava. Na verdade, Chanyeol estava gostando tanto dele que até sentia certo orgulho... imagina quanta gente não queria estar em seu lugar? Baekhyun era perfeito. Não era ele, que nada. Ele era só um ator bonito. Byun Baekhyun era um verdadeiro tesouro.

\- Ninguém mais vai falar asneiras agora – Chanyeol murmurou, bloqueando o celular e jogando para o lado. Baekhyun estava imóvel, ainda processando o que o ator havia acabado de fazer. – Não sei porque está tão chocado. Só falei a verdade. Puxe essas panquecas para cá, nem estou perto de ter terminado.

 

►►►

 

Os dias que se seguiram à grande revelação que consistia na confirmação do possível casal mais popular da internet foram insanos. Ambos tiveram que responder à imprensa, que não deixou nenhum dos dois em paz. Baekhyun nunca se imaginaria tendo de dar uma entrevista por telefone só para explicar sobre seu namoro recente. Era um exagero, em sua opinião. Desde quando havia ficado tão relevante?

Bem, de qualquer forma... seu canal cresceu ainda mais. Ganhou mais inscritos, mais seguidores... e não foi diferente com as redes sociais de Chanyeol. As pessoas estavam obcecadas e aquela foto deles na cama estava por todos os lugares. Havia virado desenho, pintura, fanfiction... absolutamente tudo.

É claro que confessava para si mesmo que realmente era uma foto bonitinha, apesar de todo mundo surtar dizendo que era pós sexo. Não era! Era mais ou menos... não, não era. Estavam comendo, não transando!

Nos meses seguintes não teve sossego em todos os sentidos. Chanyeol cumpriu o prometido e lhe conseguiu um teste no cala de televisão onde sua novela estava passando e Baekhyun se saiu muito bem, mas adivinhem só... o diretor do canal achou que ele atuava bem.

É, pois é.

Baekhyun acabou fazendo testes de elenco para a nova novela colegial que estava sendo gravada. Nem entendeu como foi parar naquela situação, só lembra de Chanyeol praticamente o obrigando a ir em frente e Dyo surtando na maior parte do tempo. Conseguiu um papel secundário, um dos melhores amigos do protagonista! Era tão estranho! Nunca havia nem pensado que faria algo do tipo na vida.

Precisava administrar a gravação dos vídeos para o canal com as gravações de suas cenas na novela. E é claro que não podia contar nada para ninguém até que a data de estreia da novela fosse confirmada.

Sua mãe estava hiperventilando de orgulho e seu pai absurdamente perdido. Chanyeol acabou conhecendo a família de Baekhyun em um jantar que a senhora Byun preparou, toda orgulhosa e ansiosa, e foi a noite mais constrangedora que Baekhyun já teve porque nunca viu a mãe tão encantada por estar recebendo um famoso em casa. Elogiou absolutamente todos os papéis que Chanyeol já havia feito e agradeceu um bilhão de vezes pela oportunidade que ele havia conseguido para o filho.

O jantar aconteceu no terceiro mês de namoro e no quarto Dyo já estava xingando Chanyeol da mesma forma que xingava Baekhyun. Os três até passavam boa parte do tempo juntos, porque vez ou outra Chanyeol aparecia na casa de Baekhyun durante a gravação dos vídeos e ficava assistindo no canto, curioso. 

No que se tratava da exposição digital, os dois continuavam bastante discretos apesar de já estarem assumidos. Postavam raramente alguma foto, porque quando postavam iam parar nos assuntos mais comentados. E Baekhyun não fazia questão, já que era tímido em relação a sua vida pessoal, enquanto Chanyeol já estava acostumado e não dava muita importância.

No quarto mês de namoro, Baekhyun decidiu enfrentar algo que bufava no seu cangote desde os primórdios do início do namoro. E Dyo, é claro, o estava pressionando. Não tinha como escapar.

Precisaria convidar Chanyeol para gravar um vídeo com ele. Os inscritos pediam enlouquecidamente cada vez que ele abria tópicos para sugestões e agora com mais de 5 milhões de pessoas o acompanhando – e a grande maioria obcecada por “chanbaek”, não tinha mais como fugir.

Já se conheciam o suficiente para seguir com a ideia que Dyo teve, e convencer Chanyeol não foi nada difícil. Ele adorou a ideia e arranjou tempo no meio da semana para gravar de noite na casa de Baekhyun.

Iriam gravar uma tag famosa chamada “namorado versus melhor amigo” na qual Baekhyun fazia perguntas sobre si mesmo e quem respondesse primeiro ganhava pontos. No final, um dos dois era o vencedor. Dyo não costumava aparecer no vídeos, apesar de já ter aparecido algumas vezes, então seria um vídeo que iria dar o que falar entre os fãs. Chegou até a fazer uma divulgação mais dedicada e todo mundo estava muito ansioso, subindo tag dias antes no Twitter.

Na noite da gravação, todos jantaram juntos e comeram exageradamente a comida da mãe de Baekhyun, que fez questão de preparar sobremesa e tudo.

\- Sabe como funciona, certo? – Dyo perguntou ao ator, depois que os três já estavam no quarto de Baekhyun e o editor ajeitava a iluminação e a câmera. Baekhyun penteava o cabelo de Chanyeol, que estava sentado em cima da cama, do jeito que mais gostava.

\- Sei... preciso responder antes de você – Chanyeol estreitou os olhos e encarou o tapete, pensativo.

\- É, e para ficar fofo escolhemos uma forma específica para definir quem é mais rápido. – Baekhyun falou, concentrando-se em uma mecha da franja do namorado. – Quem beijar meu rosto primeiro pode responder.

\- Deixo claro que não, não foi minha ideia. Mas realmente vai ficar fofo. – Dyo se explicou, terminando de posicionar a câmera mais para frente, já que eles ficariam sentados na cama de Baekhyun.

\- Você achou que eu ia ficar com ciúmes? – Chanyeol provocou, segurando um sorriso. Dyo rolou os olhos, pegando um papel em cima da bancada com o cronograma da semana.

\- É possível que fique, já que eu sou incrivelmente mais bonito que você – O editor respondeu, distraído.

\- Devo me preocupar? – Chanyeol olhou para cima, observando o rosto concentrado do namorado. Baekhyun riu, afirmando irônico.

\- Com certeza. Kyungsoo aguardou anos por essa chance de finalmente poder me beijar sem culpa.

\- Prontos? – Dyo interrompeu e Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, sentando ao lado de Chanyeol e deixando um espaço para o amigo do seu outro lado. Usava, é claro, um moletom e nenhuma maquiagem. Ao contrário de Chanyeol que, por ter gravado o dia inteiro, já estava usando a maquiagem da novela. Estava mais bem vestido também, com uma bela camisa jeans. O contraste fazia os dois serem ainda mais bonitinhos juntos.

\- Já está gravando? – Baekhyun perguntou, olhando para sua câmera depois que Dyo se afastou dela.

\- É claro que está, sabe que gosto de gravar você sendo o maior panaca para enfiar depois na edição. Pode introduzir. – O editor sentou em seu lugar e ficou em silêncio. Baekhyun riu, levantando as mangas do moletom e dando uma olhada rápida para Chanyeol, que aguardava bem comportado.

\- Baek is back com mais um Baek React, eu me chamo Baekhyun e você está assistindo ao pior canal do Youtube – Ele começou, incorporando sua personalidade carismática e enérgica. – Oh, pessoal... olhem quem está aqui comigo hoje... já deram uma olhada no título do vídeo? Pois é... parece que o sonho de vocês está se realizando...

\- Gostaria de deixar claro que estou aqui à força – Dyo resmungou ao seu lado, causando uma risada em Chanyeol.

\- É claro que está. Ora, quem diria... há uns meses eu estava reagindo à essa pessoa aqui do meu lado e... bem... – Por um instante Baekhyun deixou sua personalidade enérgica de lado e ficou tímido, como sempre era por trás das câmeras. As pessoas iriam com certeza perceber, mas assim poderiam conhecê-lo ainda melhor. – Ela está aqui agora. Acho que todo mundo já sabe o que aconteceu... quer contar seu lado da história? – Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol, seu jeito tímido ainda muito presente. O ator devolveu o olhar com um sorriso de canto e voltou sua atenção para a câmera.

\- Um amigo meu me enviou a reação do Baekhyun e eu gostei muito dele. Como já sabem, puxei assunto no privado. É, felizmente eu não sou tão tímido assim, porque se dependesse dessa coisinha aqui... – Ele levantou os braços e apertou Baekhyun pelos ombros, fazendo o menor rir. Do outro lado, Dyo fazia expressões de nojo engraçadas. – Acabamos saindo algumas vezes e... bem, eu me apaixonei. Acho que ele também, não é? Diga que sim, Baekhyun, pelo amor de Deus... você tem 5 milhões de inscritos...

\- Eu me apaixonei bem antes dele, todo mundo já sabe. Inclusive todo mundo viu! Bem, se você caiu de paraquedas aqui, pode acessar minha reação neste link – Ele elevou a mão para que Dyo colocasse o vídeo na pós produção depois. – Vamos ao que interessa? Vocês dois precisam responder perguntas sobre mim. Quem responder mais rápido ganha um ponto. Pra definir quem vai responder, precisam dar um beijo na minha bochecha. Quem der primeiro pode responder, se errar o outro pode tentar acertar.

\- Nem sei porque estamos fazendo isso. É claro que eu vou ganhar, conheço você há muito mais tempo – Dyo murmurou, mau humorado. Baekhyun o encarou com os olhos estreitos.

\- Eu presto mais atenção nele – Chanyeol interrompeu, se inclinando para poder olhar Dyo do outro lado. – Ou você observa Baekhyun detalhadamente?

\- Por que eu perderia meu tempo?

\- Exato. Estamos quites.

\- Tudo bem, calem a boca. Vamos começar. – Baekhyun falou, empurrando os dois para longe. – Prontos?

\- Sim! – Chanyeol esfregou uma mão na outra, empolgado.

\- Sim... – Dyo encarou a câmera sem piscar.

\- Primeira pergunta então... – Baekhyun começou, olhando o próprio celular com o bloco de notas aberto. Nenhum deles sabiam quais perguntas ele havia bolado para que não tivessem muito tempo para pensar. – Qual é a minha comida favorita?

Sentiu o rosto ser puxado com violência para o lado de Dyo, que lhe deu um beijo violento na bochecha. Baekhyun resmungou de dor, acariciando o local.

\- Seu cavalo! – resmungou.

\- Sua comida favorita é pizza, pelo amor de Deus. Qualquer formiga nesse quarto imundo sabe responder isso.

\- Meu quarto não é imundo, o que é isso, Kyungsoo? E sim, é pizza. Um ponto para Dyo. Chanyeol... não me decepciona... – Baekhyun encarou o namorado com um biquinho. O ator sorriu cômico, lhe puxando para um abraço.

\- Desculpa, eu estava um pouco distraído. Agora vou ser mais rápido. Eu sabia que era pizza.

\- Tudo bem – Baekhyun se soltou do abraço e encarou o celular. – Próxima pergunta... meu filme favorito?

Dessa vez Chanyeol foi mais rápido, segurando o rosto do namorado com mais delicadeza que Dyo e lhe beijando a bochecha.

\- Jurassic Park – respondeu, já com um sorriso convencido. Dyo rolou os olhos e grunhiu enquanto Baekhyun levantava os braços, satisfeito.

\- Ponto pro Chanyeol.

\- Você está descaradamente torcendo para ele, Baekhyun. Não se importa com meus sentimentos? – Dyo perguntou, cruzando os braços.

\- Claro que não! Eu sei que você já deve saber todas essas respostas, mas não sei se Chanyeol sabe todas... é por isso. Não chora, neném – Baekhyun forçou um abraço mas Dyo o empurrou para longe. – Próxima pergunta... o que eu mais odeio?

Mais uma vez, Chanyeol o puxou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Injustiça – respondeu, cheio de certeza.

\- Protesto. Baekhyun odeia baratas. – Dyo interrompeu, fazendo Chanyeol rir alto.

\- Você acha que Baekhyun odeia mais baratas do que injustiça? – O ator perguntou, ainda rindo.

\- É claro...

\- Os dois estão certos – Baekhyun falou, rindo também. – Mas se tenho que escolher um para exterminar, seria injustiça. Desculpe, amigo. Mais um ponto para Chanyeol.

Dyo suspirou, impaciente.

Baekhyun fez mais algumas perguntas e Dyo conseguiu recuperar sua derrota, mas acabaram empatando até a última pergunta. O dono do canal já estava com as bochechas doloridas, porque Dyo era violento e estava com sangue nos olhos desde o impasse da barata/injustiça.

\- Essa é a última pergunta... vai desempatar. – Baekhyun explicou, encarando o celular. Os dois ao seu lado estavam concentrados, encarando pontos fixos do quarto para ouvirem sem distrações. – Minha viagem dos sonhos?

O que aconteceu a seguir foi ímpar. Baekhyun foi puxado para ambos os lados, quase perdendo os braços, e os dois avançaram para cima dele, lhe beijando ao mesmo tempo. Dyo empurrou o rosto de Chanyeol para longe com a mão, fazendo o ator resmungar alto e fazer o mesmo. Dyo, sem paciência, beijou Baekhyun mais uma vez e Chanyeol acabou se sentindo desafiado. Puxou o namorado e lhe beijou novamente, mas Dyo deu um jeito de se esticar e empurrá-lo de novo. O ator acabou empurrando Baekhyun para trás e lhe beijando na boca, fazendo Dyo gritar de raiva.

\- Está roubando! Baekhyun, o rei da injustiça, faça alguma coisa!

Os dois continuaram se beijando e rindo, deitados para trás. Dyo olhou para a câmera com uma expressão sem paciência.

\- Eu odeio Park Chanyeol. Dessa vez sou eu quem odeia. Eu odeio ele! Não sabe brincar! – Dyo esticou o braço e deu um tapa forte na perna do ator, que gemeu de dor e interrompeu o beijo, se endireitando.

\- Por quê me bateu, Kyungsoo? Doeu! – Chanyeol esfregou a perna enquanto Baekhyun voltava a sentar, todo vermelho.

\- Falem a resposta ao mesmo tempo, já que me beijaram ao mesmo tempo. – Baekhyun sugeriu, limpando a boca discretamente. – Prontos? Um, dois, três e...

\- Austrália! – Os dois gritaram, deixando o garoto surdo, que tapou os ouvidos com as mãos. – É, está certo. Eu acho que isso é um empate.

\- Não, não admito empatar com seu namorado de quatro meses. É humilhante.

\- Cala a boca, Dyo. Deveria estar feliz por mim! Estou com alguém que se importa comigo!

\- Bom, talvez podemos desempatar em uma segunda parte dessa tag mais pra frente – Chanyeol sugeriu, cruzando os braços. Baekhyun e Dyo pensaram por um instante, mas acabaram concordando.

\- É, pessoal. Parece que eu tenho sorte e eles sabem bastante sobre mim. – Baekhyun se dirigiu para a câmera, abraçando os dois pelos ombros por um momento. Dyo o empurrou para longe. – Declaro empate! Yay!

Chanyeol bateu palmas, alegre, e Dyo rolou os olhos, é claro.

\- Espero que tenham gostado desse vídeo um pouco diferente. Não costumo gravar tags, é um canal de reações, mas abri essa exceção porque vocês pediram bastante. Talvez possa gravar mais vídeos assim, interagindo com pessoas e com a câmera. Não sei, vou pensar. Por enquanto ainda fico com minhas reações. Hm, ah... e em breve talvez eu possa reagir a mim mesmo em algo totalmente inédito, não é, Chanyeol?

\- Sshh, não é para falar nada. Mas sim, vai ser divertido se fizer isso.

Estavam se referindo à Baekhyun reagir à própria atuação como coadjuvante de sua primeira novela. O menor encerrou o vídeo, deixando aquele mistério no ar, e Dyo deitou para trás na cama, exausto.

\- Nunca mais me convide para fazer aparições tão longas. Estou suando embaixo dessa luz e exausto pelo esforço de beijar sua cara suja de vermes do Chanyeol.

\- Você tem 8 anos de idade, Kyungsoo. E sei que no fundo me ama – Baekhyun levantou para desligar a câmera, mas a lente ainda pode pegar Chanyeol se arrastando no colchão e se deitando em cima do corpo imóvel de Dyo, que deu um grito de desespero.

Baekhyun olhou para os dois e sorriu consigo mesmo. Dyo empurrava Chanyeol com os pés e o namorado agora fazia cócegas na barriga do melhor amigo.

É, realmente, era um garoto de sorte.

Aquelas duas pessoas provavelmente não faziam ideia do quão importantes eram para Baekhyun, e a partir daquele instante de interação tão simples e boba dos dois percebeu que sua vida não poderia melhorar.

Simplesmente não poderia.

Sorrindo, desligou a câmera.


End file.
